Fire and Earth
by Gaibriel Minuit Noire
Summary: Tiny women were never meant for this life. GPD was meant for strong women who were both physically and mentally strong. Not for a tiny Irish woman. Life takes a turn for the worst when a green haired clown shows up. Things will never be the same again.
1. I like 'em fiesty

I screamed as the wind whipped at me. My long crimson red locks whipped around my form. It hung in gentle waves down my back to the bottom of my bum. The hold on my thin wrist was tight. My thin form dangled over the edge of the fifty-plus story building. Tears stained my pale skin. I looked younger than I really was.

"Get her up!" Rachel cries out in a panic.

The sight of her child sized sister hanging over the edge of the building was doing a number on her. It was doing a bigger one on me. If I had not emptied my bladder moments before this I would surely have done it now.

Believe me I love heights, but this was not what I had pictured. I had gone for a lunch break. Sitting on the ledge of the roof of the building. Harvey had snuck out and startled me. I, naturally, screamed bloody murder and jumped. Of course the only way to fall was backwards. I tumbled over the ledge grabbing for Harvey as he grabbed for me.

Harvey gave one sharp tug. I flew up and over the ledge. I slammed down onto the roof with a thud. My first reaction to this? Hug the ground. I hugged it with all of my five feet and one inch form.

I was built a lot like my sister. We were both long limbed, and thin. That was it. I had bright, pale blue eyes and a softer face. I was your average Irish girl. Or at least what people pictured when you think of an Irish girl. Long wavy crimson red hair and those blue eyes. I had ghostly eyes. They usually had warmth in them. Unless I was working. Then they had my normal cold look to them, even if I smiled. Nobody took me seriously until they saw my eyes. Either way, I had freckles and my form was a little more filled out than Rachel's.

I was her half sister. We shared a mother. My father died not long after mother married him. My name is Maeve Duane Lorcan. I am aware of the meaning of my name. Father thought it would be funny. Intoxicating little and dark, little fierce one. Yes. Father knew I would be short. My mother was and so are most women on father's side. He was _hilarious._

Either way, I love and hate my name. I love that it is unique. I hate it when people figure out the meaning. Yes, I have the Irish temper. I manage it well. I must. To get by as Rachel's sister I must hide it from the media. They would have a field day.

I'm a cop. I let my temper go there. I let the media and world look at me as the weak little sister who looks like a 14 year old. In truth I am 23. Yay... I look younger. I usually hide the freckles so I look around 16 at the least.

I sat at my desk reading over a form. I was filling it out only because Gordon, my adoptive father, made me. I was filling it out so it would legally be known that I was a detective and I would work more with the prisoners if not on a case.

"Mae!" Gordon calls as I finish the form with a flourish.

I look up and a soft smile comes to my face. My eyes were warm like most of the time. As I said before, they were cold when I was serious or anything but happy. I had mastered making them look warm when they usually wouldn't be.

Gordon threw a bullet proof vest my way along with setting a SWAT issue rifle on my desk. I smile brighter. They came in. I turned my back to the room and Gordon blocked me from view. I undid my top and slipped the vest on. I had to get it special order. The rifle was for me to keep in the GPD building.

I left the building with Gordon at my side. I was smiling and joking around. Gordon was stressed and trying to seem chipper.

"Mae!" Rachel calls as she spots me.

She rushes over and links arms with me. I smile up at her as we head off for the dress shop to get our dresses. We had to go to our friend Bruce's party tonight.

A few hours later we were in the lift. Harvey was on Rachel's arm. I had heels on so I stood at a grand total of five feet and four inches going on five feet and five inches. My hair was down for once and shining in its wavy form. I had an emerald green gown on. It had a corseted bodice that laced in the front. It was held up by thin straps that went over my milky pale shoulders. The gown reached the floor in a beautiful tattered ended way. It was silk. I had more make up on, thanks to Rachel's insistence. It was the whole deal. She had put eye make up on me, lipstick, and a light blush. All on top of my foundation to cover the freckles.

"Al!" I great happily as I leap out of the lift to greet the man I had grown up seeing. Rachel came out with Harvey. People crowded the penthouse that Bruce called home until his manor was rebuilt. Alfred stooped to hug me. I paid no mind to it.

"Miss Lorcan," Alfred greets with a smile.

"So does this mean you are my date? I would hate to pull it stag again."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little old to be a date for you."

I pout as we meld in with the crowd. I had left Harvey and Rachel behind. Alfred looses me a while later. I stand with my glass of champagne by the end of the food bar. A male was next to me and smirking down at me. I was ignoring him. He wasn't too bad of a looker. I just didn't like him. He was a stuck up nit who bugged me at every party.

I let out a startled squeak and my pelvic shoots forwards. I turn sharply as my hand whips out. He looks shocked at the fact that I had just struck him. My Irish accent was showing as I became angry. It always did. I had picked it up from father and the family when I moved to Ireland for the few years after his death.

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself, prat," I hiss as I glare up at him. The warmth was gone from my eyes.

I threw the contents of my glass on him before turning. A man in clown make up was there. I send him a dark look before shoving my glass into his hand and melting into the crowd to find Rachel. She saw me coming. Bruce sent me a questioning look before whisking off with Harvey.

"He do it again?" Rachel asks while looking down at me with a soft smile.

I link my arm with hers as I huff and calm down. Rachel smiles as I calm down and smile back up at her.

Our moment is broken though. The clown man stood in the middle of the room with his gun aimed at the roof. Smoke came from the barrel.

"Ladies a-nd gent-lemen, I am to-nights enter-tain-ment," he calls out in a high voice with a grandiloquent drawl to his words.

The effect was frightening. The scions behind him had guns and clown masks on. He picked his way down the food bar. Rachel clung to my arm tight. I let her and tried to make it look like I clung to her. I didn't want people thinking she was weak. My cop side kicked in as he threatened an old man. I went to push forwards.

"Ok, stop," she calls as she pushes me behind her.

I stand a little back as he turns his attention to her. He looked like he lacked the art of hygiene. He was trying to be suave as he talked to her. I was unable to stay back as he put the blade to her mouth.

"Leave her be," I demand as I push from the crowd and closer to them. I could reach out and snatch Rachel if I wished. "She hasn't done anything."

He smirks at me as he laughs. His tongue shoots out to lick his lips as he looks me over. I stand tall as he pulls back from Rachel. My hand snatches her elbow and yanks her behind me. Rachel was mine. Nobody hurt my things.

"A-nd what have yo-u done?" he asks as he takes a small step towards me.

I don't let his height intimidate me. My fist was pulled back and flying for his face before I could think. It landed. Hard. My fist hurt as he fell back laughing hard. He held a hand at the corner of his mouth.

We locked eyes as he pulled his gloved hand away. There was a little blood on the corner of his mouth. He smirked as I spoke.

"That. Only a fool threatens helpless people," Rachel was gripping my left arm tight now. Warning me. My eyes flicked to look him over in one millisecond of a glance. "From the looks of it, you are one."

This was not the first time I saw him. I was at the mob meeting when he did his 'magic trick'. I had been spying. Under cover.

He frowns. Rachel pulled me back. I stumbled backwards and fell into a man. He, thankfully, caught me as Rachel kicked the clown.

"I like 'em f-iesty," he says while smiling at her.

"Then you'll love me," a gravely voice says as they throw a punch at the man's face.

Batman duked it out with the clown and his men. I was gathered up by Rachel. She was frowning down at me.

"You know not to do that, Mae," she scolds, "I had it under control."

I knew what she would say next. She shut her mouth tight and fast, cutting herself off. She would mention my size compared to his and how dangerous it would have been. Said it was a lucky punch I had thrown.

Rachel was pulled from me quickly. She screamed as the person holding her held her over the ledge of the balcony. Batman was there in seconds. A male from the crowd held me back as we all held our breaths.

"Let her go," Batman orders.

The clown looks a little thoughtful as he glances at Rachel like he couldn't believe that Batman had said that.

"Bad choice of words," the clown says as he looks at the Batman again and releases Rachel.

Over the edge. I scream at the same time Rachel does. Down she goes. Batman threw himself over the balcony after her. I flew from the person's grasp and to the ledge. I leaned over it as I watched the descent with the clown not far from me.

"Rachel!" I scream as I reach the ledge. I saw the irony in this. I couldn't laugh though. My sister was just dropped over the balcony of our friend's home.

I'm spun around quickly. I squeak as the person grips my chin and pins me to the wall by the door to go back in. My head jerks up harshly as the person forces me to look at them. It was the clown. I glare at him. My knee connects with his soft spot before he can finish the first syllable coming out of his mouth.

He jumps back while laughing in pain. I quickly rush inside. I run. He was hot on my heels. I kick my high heels off as I run. The clown holding the elevator open looks dumbstruck by me running toward him. I had the gown knotted up in my left hand as I ran. I threw the masked man at the clown man racing after me. I closed the elevator doors quickly.

Our eyes had locked for that second while the doors closed. He was smiling widely at me. I hit the only other floor I could. The lobby. The doors opened and I wasted no time in rushing for the doors.

"Eeh!" I scream as arms circle my waist and lift me from the ground mid sprint.

I thrashed in their hold. It was the clown and he was breathing a little hard from the mad dash he made down the stairs. My fists pounded on his chest uselessly.

"LET ME GO!" I yell as he holds me against himself on his way out of the building.

His scions were lagging behind.

"Scoundrel!" I yell as we reach the sidewalk.

Heads turn our way. I was trying to kick and hit him as much as I could. The door to a van opens. I grab on to the sides and lock my legs so they couldn't get me in. All the training I had gone through for work was useless here. The man frowned at this. He seemed reluctant to hit me.

Another scream escaped me as arms circled my tiny waist and yanked me from behind. My form was too small and I was yanked backwards.

"Heathens!!" I scream as I fall backwards onto the person.

The gown of my dress had blown up to flash a little of my thighs and my legs. I squeaked as the man in the make up threw my heels at me. I covered my head. The door slammed shut behind him and the van lurched forwards.

Cops flew by as I stood cornered at the back of the van. They were watching me. My eyes were flicking from the man stooped and ready to launch at me and the man in make up who was calmly regarding me.

The man jumped at me. I was too swift for him. I lifted my knee and he bashed his head on it, falling backwards. He groaned as he lay on the floor, knocked out. I had my eyes on the man in make up now. He was smirking while laughing at the downed man.

I screamed as my hand found its mark and I flew out the back clutching the door. The van was slowing gradually. The man was up then. Rushing for me. I leap off the van and hit the ground with my arms up covering my head. No matter my efforts, I smacked my head on the ground after rolling for a bit with cars swerving to avoid hitting me. The world went to black.


	2. Most women dream of wearing my shirts

I woke to lights in my eyes. I blinked and batted at it. It leaped away from me. A face was in my now clear view. I felt aches all over. Like I had replaced the punching bag at the gym. Rachel was there with Harvey and Gordon.

I sat up on my own. Harvey rushed to help me to my feet. I let him pull me up. I felt a little blood on my face. I paid no mind to it as I was taken to the station. I was questioned well into the night. Rachel and Harvey were long gone. Gordon had to leave me to fill out paper work. I had no way home.

"Mae?" a voice asks as they come up to my desk.

"Bruce?" I ask with confusion clear on my face as I notice the playboy himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had been taken in for a statement and knew you would need a ride."

He was smiling at me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that the bandage on my left brow was nasty looking. He kept glancing at it. I don't show my irritation as I stand.

He offers a bag. I glance at it before smiling again and dropping my pen. The paper work was done. Gordon had said to leave it on my desk. Out we went to the waiting Lamborghini.

We sat out on the balcony to his penthouse. I was laid off for a few days. To help the cut on my brow. It was small, but the doctor said I needed a day or two of healing. I thought it was Gordon's doing. He was always trying to get me to take a day off. We laughed together as we ate and watched the sunrise. I always got to see it. Never from this view, but I saw what the tall buildings allowed.

I passed out on his balcony. When I awoke I was on his bed. I look around for him. Gone. Alfred smiled at e as I entered the kitchen in one of Bruce's button down shirts. It was like a dress on me. I had the sleeves rolled up and my dress gone. My hair was damp from my shower.

"Morning, Maeve," he greets while putting a glass of orange juice in front of me. I take it while smiling back. "Master Wayne will be back soon. He had a business matter to attend to."

"Thank you, Al."

"Mr. Gordon called as well. He wishes for you to call him."

I look up from my juice to him. A frown was on my face and my eyes were no longer warm with happiness. I take the phone from him. My cell phone was on the table, but I had a feeling it was dead or almost there.

"Gordon speaking."

"You called?" I say for my greeting.

"Yes. Do you have a safe place to stay at?"

".Yes...Why? What's going on, Gordon? Don't tell me to go into hiding, Gordon."

"That's an order, Lorcan. I have talked to Mr. Wayne and he has agreed to you staying there. Your sister packed a suit case or two for you for Mr. Wayne to bring home with him."

Silence. I was glowering. I was angry and trying not to snap at him. He knew it. Gordon's voice softens now and sounds saddened.

"The Commissioner is dead, Mae. I don't want you hurt. You're close to a lot of high up people. You could be a target and I want to lower the chance."

I sigh. All of my thoughts gone to sadness. Dead. The man I had idolized for so long, gone.

"Alright, Jim. I'll stay here. Call me if you need me. I don't like being left out of the workings."

We hang up. I look up as the doors to the lift open. Bruce with two of my suit cases and a duffel bag. He was smiling brightly at me. I turn my back to him as I hunch over the counter and pull the bottle of alcohol closer to me. Al had set it out as soon as I had slumped in the chair when Gordon said I would have to stay here. I poured a good portion into my orange juice. Bruce came over after putting my bags by his closet.

The weight of his arm around my small shoulders was comforting some how. He was serious now. I take a large drink quickly.

"I'm not that bad," Bruce jokes.

I glance at him. Glaring. He didn't get it.

"The man who taught me everything about my work is dead, Bruce. I was almost kidnapped last night, and now I have to go into hiding. I don't hide, Bruce. I didn't hide from the mob. Why this man? I have to go against my way of life to hide. Hide from some man who wears more make up than I do. I like you and all, Bruce, but...I just don't feel right not going to work at the GPD."

"Well, think of it as a vacation."

He was smiling. Trying to cheer me up. I sigh.

"I never take vacations. I just don't want to sit around all day. I can't go to work since the doctor forced me to take a few days off. What can I do?"

"I can always need a hand around here, Miss Lorcan," Al says with a smile.

I couldn't help it. When he smiled I almost always smiled. Al knew how to make me feel better. I had always gone to him when I needed help. He helped me through my first monthly cycle for Christ's sake.

I get up and finish my drink. Bruce lifts a brow as he comments with a smile.

"Most women dream of wearing my shirts and prancing around my home."

I flush and send him a look.

"By women do you mean those idiotic females who throw themselves at your feet and wish for you to take them to your bed?" I lift my brow in challenge. "I have been in your bed, Bruce, and I see no difference. I have seen you when you were sick. Thick and thin, Bruce. I don't think of you that way and never will. The only man for me is the Law."

I turn and head over to my suitcases. Al was there in seconds to help me. The hit to my head last night made fast movements hard to manage and made me light headed every now and then. The doctor had warned me about it.


	3. Why aren't you, uh, scared

I laughed as Alfred and I walked down the street for the store. I had been here a few days. I had been informed of Gordon. I knew he was faking it. Harvey had just said he was the Batman. Yeah, right. Harvey wouldn't do that. We were headed home from going out to the store. I was loaded down with most of the weight. I had insisted on it. Alfred was older than me after all.

"Come on, Al. He would love it if we did," I laugh as we hit a section that was less crowded.

Empty. I pause mid sentence. I grab hold of my load harder and walk faster. Alfred was hot on my heels. Something was wrong. This street was never empty in the middle of the day. My head whips to glance behind us at the sound of screeching tires and a roaring engine. I drop my box of food as I throw myself at Al.

He falls to the ground with me covering him. The shower of bullets hits above where my head and Al's heart had been seconds before. My hair was blinding Al from the sight of what was going on. I was yanked up by my hair and pulled into a van in seconds. I only had time to yell out before the door slid shut. At least two people held me. One had my feet and another had my arms. I jerked in their hold as they tried to bind me.

They won. I had a gag in my mouth and my wrists and ankles bound. They put a blind fold on me quickly after pulling me into the van. I fell asleep as they drove.

I awoke to a slap on my face. My eyes snapped open. My cheek stung from where the person hit me. The blindfold was no longer on me.

I blinked as my eyes tear up from a yawn.  
"Morning, Ms. Dawes," that nasally, dramatic voice says, alerting me of my situation.

"Lorcan. My last name is Lorcan," I correct while looking up to lock my cold blue eyes on his dark brown eyes.

"You _are _Ms. Rachel Dawes's sis-ter, are you not?"

"What if I was?" I counter in a challenging tone. My cop side was showing. My face was blank like the Commissioner had taught me for when I interrogated.

He smiles as he points the camera closer to my face. My head jerks away front his hand as it strokes my cheek. I was glaring now.

"Don't touch me, heathen," I hiss.

"O-h, buutt you're soooo pretty, Ms. Lorcan. How can I not touch you," he drawls while pressing the side of his face to mine and caressing my other cheek.

My head jerks to the side as I try to get out of his grip. A scion was holding the camera. I jerk in the chair as I try to get away.

"Get off me you vile man!" I yell.

He laughs as he releases me. My glaring eyes follow him as he goes out of view of the camera. He was slipping his coat off. The jacket to his suit still on.

"How old are you, Ms. Lorcan? 14? 15? 16 perhaps??" he asks while watching me and taking his jacket off.

"I'm 23 years old," I bite off. "Why does it matter? You'll kill me either way."

He looks serious as he asks, "You don't think the Batman will save you?"

My eyes lock onto his as I calmly speak. "We both know you will kill me before he even finds out you have me. This video will be on the news before he gets here. I've studied your videos. Nobody can find the locations."

"Studied my videos?" he looked intrigued now. "Why is that?"

"My job is none of your concern."

"Actually, it is. Everything about you is my concern."

"I work for Gordon," I hiss as he grips my chin.

He tilted my head to examine the small bandage on my brow. I hiss in pain as rips it off. He takes the camera and gets a close up on my face as he grips it.

"Gordon's girl? Does his wife know about you?"

I laugh then.

"You misunderstood me. Gordon is basically my adoptive father. His wife is like my mom. The only thing between Gordon and myself is work and a family love. Did you think Mrs. Dawes would want to keep her daughter from out of wedlock?"

My accent was picking up. He knew little about me. I gave him my smug smirk and my challenging eyes.

"Why aren't you, uh, scared, Ms. Lorcan?"

"I'm a cop, Joker. A cop in Gotham. The only thing I feel right now is anger."

"That, uh, Irish temper. Smothers the fear."

"Years of practice."

"You're ruining my video."

"I know," I reply with a bright smile.

Yells, gunfire and thumps come from the next room. I look to the door with shock. A little bracelet I had never seen before was flashing suddenly. Joker glanced at it.

"Let's play," he says while cutting the ropes holding me down.

The door opens as I'm jerked up by my shirt. I let a cry of shock out as my back slams into the Batman. He catches me quickly.

I launch myself from his hold with one of those sharp, bat shaped throwing blades. Joker looks just as shocked as the Batman. I slashed his arm. He laughs as he jumps out of the way of my next swipe.

"Does the Bat give you courage, Ms. Lorcan?"

"You are a criminal. The Batman has only caused you to release me."

The Joker was dancing away from the blade easily. I moved faster. He was having a little trouble now. He frowned lightly as he finally fought back, playfully at that.

I dodged his fist. I was now on the defensive. I was better with my baton. We bob-and-weave each others strikes. I stumbled as the Batman grabs me and takes a hit that I could have dodged easily.

Joker made his escape while the Batman worried over the bleeding, reopened, cut on my head. It was nothing. I felt no pain as I caught my breath.

My feet gave out on me. Light headed. Batman caught me as I fell. I felt pathetic. He lifted my small form easily. I said nothing as he hurried from the building with me draped in his arms.

For once I wished I weighed more. 116 seemed so pathetic. When we reached the street, he ran for the vehicle he drove. In I went. He jumped in next. The door shut as the building exploded.

I was squashed in the pit of the vehicle. He shifted us around. Placing me on his lap so he could drive.

"Hold on tight," he says in a gravelly voice.

"Wh-Eep!"

I grabbed onto his knees tight. My vision was getting messed up by the blood running around my eye and down my face.

"Where do you live?"

"With Bruce Wayne."

He put an arm around my chest the strain me. The vehicle jerked to a sudden halt. I felt light headed and woozy. He opened the top and lifted me out. I slid down without warning and landed on my knee and butt. I sat stunned as the world tilted on me.

I was sick. Batman was out and helping me up.

"I think I need help getting in the lift," I admit while gripping on to his arms.

"Come on," he says while going to swing my form up.

"No!" I cry out. "No fast movements. I'll loose my stomach contents."

He opted for helping me walk. When we reached the lift he let me lean in a corner. I closed the doors in his face. He was going to speak.


	4. Irish women

_Ding!!_

I fell through the open door and groan as I smack the ground. The door to Alfred's room was flung open as soon as I fell. He looked relieved, panicked, and concerned.

"I think I'm hurt and a little hurt, Al," I say with a weak laugh.  
"Come on, Ms. Lorcan," Al says putting his arms under me.

I fell asleep in the tub after Al fixed me up.

"Maeve?" a voice calls with a pounding.

I awoke with a jerk. The door opened quickly. Bruce rushed in. I felt groggy as I saw him.

"I thought she went to bed, Master Wayne," Al says from behind Bruce as I slip back into sleep.

"Come on, Maeve, you have to help me get you out."

I sleepily link my arms around his neck after he places my arms there. He was shirtless. It was then that I noticed I was fully dressed in soaked clothes.

"Call Rachel."

"My head hurts, Bruce," I mutter, half awake. Al had covered me in towels.

"You'll be alright, Mae," he says in a soft voice as he cradled me to him.

"I know."

I floated off then.

"Come on, Mae. Help me here."

"Sorry, Rachel," I mutter as she pulls the shirt off me. I was a little more alert now. She stripped me down and put a dry night gown on me.

She left the room to talk with Bruce then before rushing off to GPD. I changed into a black business skirt, dark green blouse, pantyhose, and slip my holster on. I needed to get to work.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bruce asks while I slip my conservative black heels on.

"Work."

The lift doors close as I pull my jacket on. The taxi I hailed took me to work. The phone on my belt was ringing as I stepped out of my ride.

"Detective Lorcan," I greet.

"Maeve, You should be resting." Bruce.  
"I'll be fine. Just a slight headache. Nothing Tylenol can't fix."

I stepped into the busy GPD. Heads turn as I walk by people like they didn't exist.

"Bye, Bruce."

The SWAT team had just left with Harvey. I sat down at my desk after clocking in.  
I looked up at a big commotion a while later. Cops rushing for the doors.

"Gordon!" voices called.

I stood. I didn't move from behind my desk as the crowd parted. The Joker was in Gordon's grasp. I was too stunned to react.

"Maeve," Gordon says with a bright smile as he pauses in front of my organized desk.

_Smack!!_

His head whipped to the side as I glared at him. Anger clear and other officers backing away. I stood with my palms pressed against my desk.

"Don't you dare pull that tone with me, Gordon," I growl darkly. "You pretend to die and ruin my life. Now you want just show up like it was a normal day in the office? Did you honestly think I would cry and smother you with hugs? I don't see that happening. Yes, I'm glad you're alive. But, I'm pissed as all hell at you."

The room had been silent.

"Irish women," a male mutters from the crowd.

"Shut it, James!" I yell. My accent was thick now. "I'll kick your arse again!"

"Ooh!" the crowd of men around him crow and laugh.

"'ny one else got a bloody problem with me?" I challenge the room.

Silence. The Joker was laughing. Gordon rushed him to the cages behind me. I quickly grabbed my forms and things for the interrogation.

"Gordon made Commissioner," John Trent says as he comes over to me.

"I'm glad."

"All work," he sighs as I walk straight over to the table by the cage the Joker was in.

"My work is my life, John."

"You're sick, Maeve."

"I don't care if Bruce called and told you. I'm working. That is final, Officer Trent."

My accent had yet to go away. I had a feeling it would be there for a while. I snatched up the portable, laser finger print scanner.

"Joker," I call while not looking up.

"Ms. Lorcan, we, uh, meet again," he says while coming over.

I snatch his hand and scan the prints quickly. I did the next hand just as quickly.  
"What are you doing, Lorcan?" Gordon demands as he comes over, glaring at the man on the other side of the bars.

"Booking him since I know the others will rant and jeer at him, but have no bullocks to do this," I reply calmly. My work calmed me. "Height?"

Joker laughed. "6' 2"."

"Estimated weight?"

"That's a, uh, personal question."

"I'm 116. Now how much do you weigh?"

He laughs but tells me. I had everything else but his name and such. Gordon followed me back to the laptop on the desk. I put the information in.

"Can we get him in a room!" I call over my shoulder.

"Maeve," Gordon says firmly while grabbing hold of my arm and turning me to look at him.

"Wh- hold on."

I snatch the ringing phone from the case on my belt.

"Detective Lorcan."

"Hello, Detective. This is Dr. Harleen down at Arkham."

"Harlee," I greet in a chipper tone. "'ow you doing? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah. I know it's obvious. Accent."

"Need to talk?" she asks seriously.

"Harlee, you're my friend, not my doctor."

"Either way, I meant girl talk. You still up for that night out?"

"Oh! I forgot about that. Meet me at Bruce's place. I have to finish up here first. Where was it again?"

"Girls Night Out, Mae."

"Right. No set places until we get dressed. See you then."

I hang up and turn my attention back to Gordon. Joker was gone. Gordon leads me to the room. He holds the door open for me to slip under his arm.


	5. Are you flirting with me, sir?

"After you interrogate him head out, Chief."

My head snaps up to look at him. My mouth was open a little and my eyes wide. He smiles before shutting the door in my face.

I turn after a second and place my laptop on the desk across from the Joker. I glance at the one way mirror once.  
"Good evening, Mr. ... ?" I glance up at him.

He was smiling. He leans forward in his chair, closer to me.

"How was your sleep, Chief?"

"Fine. Yours?"

I was polite when I worked with the detainees or prisoners.

"Fine. I , uh, dreamed of you, Ms. Lorcan."

He had his chin rested on the palm of his hand with his elbows on the table. A dreamy look. I had my eyes on him since I spoke the first time. My hands recording this in the computer.

"I do hope it was a good dream. But, I'm not your therapist. What was your legal name of birth?" I reply calmly, smoothly.

"Could you be my, uh, therapist?" he asks in a suggestive tone. "Then I'll tell you something."

I flick my gaze to the screen for a moment. My eyes go back to watching him with my look and silence encouraging him.

"I dreamed of a, uh, bat." His eyes were locked on mine as he spoke. "The Bat. Saving the girl he favors."

"My sister."

He smiles. "He failed, Ms. Lorcan. Down she went in flame. Out of the ashes came this beautiful little redhead with a lot more spunk than the last girl."

I had stopped smiling and my eyes were slowly leaking of their open warmth.

"Are you flirting with me, sir?" I ask.

A smirk this time, a wide smirk. I frown a little.

"I'm not interested."

"Don't like men?"

"I'm not interested in a man who wears more make up than myself. I'm not interested in a man who tries to kill my sister," I snap. "Men like you sicken me."

"What about that friend of yours? Johnithan Trent, the mob bought man?"

My chair smacks the door as I stand suddenly with my palms flat against the table and my face inches from his.

"I know each and every officer in this department that is bought. I don't like any of the men in this building in the manner in which you speak of," I hiss darkly.

"Then you like Bruce Wayne," he says smugly. "Is he your sweetie?"

"No," I say in a calm tone before pulling away and clearing my hair from my face. "Bruce is an old friend. He is one of my closest friends."

"So he wooed you and you, uh, turned him down."

I glanced at him while bending to grab the chair.

"Why would he woo me? I'm not his type."

"I, uh, sense a sore spot."

"I'm not sore. I'm glad I'm not his type. I would never like to be liked just because of my looks. Bruce doesn't like my job. I come home with too many bruises to be physically appealing to his tastes. I don't listen to his instructions and work too much."

He leans across the table. His face was inches from mine. I stand my ground.

"Why so serious?" he whispers.

"Why so unserious?" I recant in my calm, level tone.

My eyes widen in shock as his lips meet mine. He flies from his position and hits the floor hard. I was glaring death in his direction as I stood. He laughed as he lay on the floor with me towering over him.  
"You sickening pig," I growl, "Did you think kissing me would accomplish anything?"

"Yes. The satisfaction of my, uh, entertainment," he laughs up at me. "You are feistier than your dear sister."

I kick him hard in the side before gathering my things and pushing past the stunned Gordon who held the door open.

I went right to the penthouse. Harleen was waiting in the lobby, dressed up with her 'red' hair that was really orange hanging straight. She had a skirt on with a cute fitted short-sleeved blouse.  
I changed quickly. I pulled on a cute white skirt that was loose and hung to just above my knees. My shirt was the same as Harleen's. Though I had a purple one and she had green to make her eyes stand out.

On went my sexy heels and down tumbled my wavy hair. Alfred smiled as we left with our purses in hand, laughing and smiling the whole way.

"So tell me the news. There has to be something going on with you," she says while we stand on the subway.

Guys kept looking at us. I paid it no mind. Harlee was eating it up.

"Nothing much. Got promoted, kidnapped, kidnapped, went into hiding, and staying with Bruce. Rachel has been as upset with my choices like always," I reply as we leave the train.

A male followed us out. Harleen's didn't notice. He came closer to us, touchable close. I turn and push him away.

"Back off," I warn, my accent had yet to leave.

He smirks as he gets a look at both our faces. I frown at him.

"Something wrong, ladies?"

"You. You aren't going to touch us or get our stuff. So, off you go."

He smirks. His hand reached for his pocket. I react. He groans with the side of his face pressed to the wall and the blade on the ground. I held him in place.

"Mae..." Harleen says with a sad tone and my phone to her ear. "Leave him."

She grabbed my arm and explained as we ran up the steps. I ran ahead down the block toward the address.

The explosion went off. I fell to my hands and knees from it. I lurched up and ran screaming toward the burning building and cop cars.

"RACHEL!" I scream in pain as Gordon catches me feet from the flames.


	6. Are you a cross dresser now?

I crumple and sob. I keep yelling her name. Gordon held me as I struggled. Harleen reached us and pulled my face to her shoulder. I stopped fighting and screaming and sobbed into her shoulder while gripping her like she was the only floatation device and I was the idiot who couldn't swim.

Gordon took me to Bruce's. I was a cold shell, empty, as I got there. Alfred looked worried as I moved on auto pilot. I fell on the bed and just lay there starring off.

I awoke to Bruce falling on the bed. I say nothing as he lays on my back. He quickly moves off me. Words were useless to me. He looked at my stoic form with concern.

"Maeve?" he asks softly.

My glazed look remains starting past reality. He was there, but I couldn't, wouldn't respond.

His hand touched my cool face as he called my nickname.  
"She's gone, Bruce," I whisper in a weak voice, "My big sister is gone. Dead in an explosion caused by the mob."

"I know, Mae," he whispers back.

"Ms. Lorcan, Gordon requested that I inform you of the Joker's escape upon your waking," Alfred says while holding tea out to me.

I slowly take it. I wasn't going to hide anymore or kill my life. I had to go on and work for her cause. The same way I did Da.

I sat in the hospital next to Harvey. Both of us starring in a blank painful silence of loss at nothing. I only had Bruce, Alfred, Gordon, Harvey, and Harleen left. Five people.

"Chief," a cop says looking in.

I turn my head to look at him. John. One of the mob bought people who didn't participate in Rachel's dead and Harvey's near miss of death.

"We have a situation."

I briskly walk over and turn the TV on. I pale. Gordon was already working on it. I rush from the room shouting orders.

Nurses quickly set to moving the patients to the exits where buses were just pulling up.

"I'll be back. Trent, get everybody moving and keep them calm," I call as I run back to Harvey.

I reach the door and throw it open without looking at the occupants. My hair was down and a little wind swept.  
"Harvey," I say breathy as I gather the gun I had cleaned and left on the table.

"Go away, Maeve," came his reply.

"Don't take that tone with me, Dent," I snap while putting my things back in place. "I hurt as much as you do. Rachel was my only living family and closest friend."

I turn then with my jacket under my arm. A nurse stood with her back to me. Her legs were hairy, and something felt wrong. I had ordered all nurses to watch and load the patients.

"Ma'am, please return to your post with the other patients," I say in a cautious tone as my hand rests on the butt of my gun.

"Get out, Maeve," Harvey growls. "Get to work and forget me like you forgot Rachel."

I pale with anger.

"I was off duty and ran for her when they informed me! I was unable to get her! Don't you dare blame me! I had to watch that building blow up!" I yell.

My voice softens with pain as tears lightly touch my cheeks. "I had to be strong for Gotham. I had to take the spot light I fought so hard to help Rachel get."

Harvey was looking at me. I switch back to calm and composed.

"Either way, we have to get out of here."

I turn my back to them after pushing around the nurse and removing anything connected from Harvey to the machines.

I cry out as I'm pulled from behind and held with an arm around my neck. It was a good thing I reacted and got my arm up so they couldn't choke me.

Harvey looked on as a face presses against the side of mine. I stiffen at the feel of rough, but soft skin on my cheek. They sigh contently. My hands gripped their arms tight. Up and over they went, laughing all the way. Their back hit the ground hard.

"What are you doing here?" I growl as I look down at him. My gun was in his hand. I looked down angered at the clown and with a lack of weapons.

"Ms. Lorcan, always a pleasure to see you and your lovely, uh, social skills," he laughs.

"I have tried polite. I have tried frightened. My anger is the only thing that seems to get through to you. Perhaps-"

"Maeve, go away. Save your precious people of Gotham," Harvey sneers while standing.

I stumble forwards as he pushes me suddenly. Arms catch me fast. The sound of cuffs clicking around my tiny wrists causes me to jerk. A cloth is used as a gag.

Joker holds me to his side. I fight uselessly with my feet dangling off the ground. Harvey takes the clothes from Joker and dresses as Joker pulls me out of the room.

Out in the empty lot, he uses his free hand to fix his unders. Disgusting, in a skirt none the less and he just 'adjusted' his 'problem'.

He dragged me along but stopped. The button he was hitting wasn't working. He angrily pushed at it.

_BOOM!_

I jumped along with him. The hospital had exploded. I jerk as he rushes away. Up I go thrown into the waiting arms of a thug. The Joker jumps in next.

I my eyes widen as he stands. He crouches next to me. My eyes were closed now with my face turned toward the floor. The gag is removed.

"Something wrong, Ms. Lorcan?"

"Sit correctly in that skirt," I snap quickly.

He laughs as he stands. I'm pulled up with ease. My eyes open as he drops me on a seat before pushing me over. He sits next to me. The bus had patients and scions. I jerk away as his arm circles my shoulders and pulls me to him.

"Are you a cross dresser now?" I ask with a slight sneer. "If so, you're miserable at it."

He laughs as I try to get out of his hold. I give up quickly. My hands rest at my right side, away from him. Texting on my cell without looking. Joker was occupied with everything else on the bus.

Mae: Help call gordon

Bruce: Where are you?

Mae: Bus joker has me cuffed and a load of patients

Bruce: I have the tracker on your phone now. Don't let him take it.

I delete all of the messages quickly before putting it in the band of my pants. Joker looks at me. He snatches my work phone and things from my belt. I had left my jacket at the hospital. My dark blue blouse was made for me and silk, a gift from Bruce. I had on a pair of my usual slacks and heels.

Joker was looking at my outfit. Checking me out. His eyes paused at the fabric that was held tight over my chest with the holster making it more eye catching. I smack him.

"Pig," I hiss before flipping my hair at him haughtily and turning away from him.

"Such kind, uh, words," he jests.

He pulls my work phone out. I hold back a smug smirk as he frowns at it. Password protected.

"What is it?" he asks while looking at me.

I play innocent. "What ever do you mean?"

"The password."

"I seem to have forgotten it. It won't do any good either way. The battery is dead and Gordon will shut it down. He knows I'm gone," I drawl in a calm, matter-of-fact way.

"I could torture you."

I laugh. "For some numbers one can find in the phone book?"

He says nothing but puts the gag back in my mouth. I fall asleep soon after.


	7. You're too weak to do anything

I jump awake. My heart was pounding and a light dew of sweat was on my skin. I was sitting up and breathing hard in a dark room. Somebody was pressed against my side.

Soft breathing from the person causes me to pause before jumping away. I focus on them. Small. A child. I sigh and smile involuntarily as they snuggle closer. I lay back and hold the kid protectively.

Hours later we sat in the same room. The boy was crying and holding me. I cradled the small boy in my lap and tried to sooth him. My maternal instincts had kicked in.

I was switching between humming and singing. He was starting to calm down. The sun was long from thought. Time is not as important at a time like this.

"Where's mommy?" the boy of about five asked.

I pause with my head resting on his.

"I don't know, Hun'," I reply softly.

"Not going to lie to him?" an unforgettable voice says.

The boy jumps, and hides his face in my chest while gripping the straps of my empty holster. I instinctively hold him tighter. I was glaring up at the Joker with my tangled hair making a curtain over the boy and my face. My blue eyes were visible through the mass of red.

He stood against the closed door. Smirking down at us. His coat and jacket were gone.

"Why lie? He is but a child. Lies are for adults," I snap. "Let him go home safely, Joker. He is too young to understand your motive. You will be wasting your time on him."

"He is important, to, uh, you," Joker says while pushing off the wall.

"He is unable to protect himself, of course I will protect him."

"Why do you, uh, care, Miss Lorcan?"

"It is my job. It's who I am," I reply sternly.

He laughs. The boy was shaking in my hold. I hold him tighter.

"Shh," I call in a soft whisper. "You'll be fine."

"Why do you, uh, say tha-t?"

I sneer up at him while humming to the boy. I sigh suddenly.

"Can we use the restroom?" I ask.

He laughs.

"You're a ball of, uh, fun. Threat-ening and spitting one mo-men-t, to calm and, uh, friendly the next."

"I figure staying calm is best."

He looks at me. No longer smiling. Judging me. Scrutinizing me. I sent back a challenging look with my cold pale blue eyes.

The next few days were frightening for the child. I would let him cling to me. Feel protected and loved. Joker would send men in to feed us only enough for one person. I gave it to the boy every time. The scions were starting to look at me more. Becoming braver. Either the Joker was not as frightening to them now or I was unthreatening. I guess the last.

They eventually put a radio in the room that only got one station. The local alternative station. I tried to look strong for the boy, no matter how weak I felt from lack of food. We were let out to go to the restroom three times a day. Joker had not stopped by us much, unless he was staring at us. No words or sounds coming from him.

I danced around the small room with the child holding my hands. He was smiling and laughing. I was smiling happily with half warm eyes. It had been a little over a week. Apocalyptica's I'm not Jesus was playing. I sang along.

"Dirty little secret," I sang as I danced on my own for the boy. He was taking a breather and asked me to dance. I moved slowly and rolled my body at the beginning. It was like a cross of belly dancing. My eyes were closed and my moves were graceful, even when the beat picked up and sounded rough.

"When your whole world comes undone. Let me be the one to say, "I'm not Jesus, you can't runaway.'"

The boy was unnaturally silent. My eyes open with a soft smile at the boy. He was shivering. I glance over my shoulder. Joker. I turn back to the boy. We were in a cell. One wall was metal bars. This was the old GCPD building.

I sit down by the boy slowly. Ignoring the man on the other side of the bars. I pulled the boy to me and hummed softly in his ear so only he would hear. The clang of something hitting the bars caused the boy to jump and my cold eyes to lock on the door of the cell. Glaring.

Food was on the floor half way to us. The goon stood by Joker. Smirking as he surveyed us. Focus on me. I reach over and grab the small tray. The boy glances up at me sadly. The men are forgotten to us as I set the boy down and place the food in his lap. He looks sadly at me again. I didn't care how pale or sickly I looked.

He pushed it to me. I frown at him. I push it back and put the bread in his hand.

"Eat, you need it, Timmy," I say lightly in that motherly tone.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I say with a bright smile at him.

He looks doubtfully at me. He slowly eats it. The door flies open. I jump up and stumble. I glare at the goon either way. I stood protectively in front of Timmy. The goon was scowling at me.

"You dumb whore," he snarls. "Forget the boy and eat."

I roll my neck with my eyes locked on his. Daring him to try anything. He smirks as he laughs.

"You're too weak to do anything."

My foot moves quickly.

CLANG!

"BITCH!" he yells in pain, holding his head as he gets up.

"I'm too weak to fight back," I reply in a calm tone.

He jumps at me. He was big and clumsy. I slip out of his path and knock him off balance. His momentum caused him to smack into the brick wall. He groans in pain as he sits on the floor holding his battered head.

"Leave us be," I growl darkly at the man as I take the empty tray from Timmy and bash him over the head with it. Out he goes. "I'll eat when I wish to."

I grab the man and throw him out of the cell. The tray smacks his head again before the cell door clangs shut. I wasn't stupid. Leaving the cell would mean death for Timmy and I.

Laughing from outside the cell causes me to glare at the door with a warning look. Timmy gripped me tight. My hand absent mindedly rubbed his back. Joker stood over the man laughing at him and the scene. Scions come running. I turn my attention back to the boy. I hum in his ear as the scions gather around to see the man knocked out and the tiny, sickly looking woman holding the boy.

I woke in the middle of the night. Timmy was curled up close to me. I glance up. It was a week after the incident with knocking that man out. Timmy groans and rolls closer to the wall. I go to cry out as I'm snatched. The large hand over my mouth silences it. I'm jerked away from the boy and held to the ground on the other side.

It was a goon. He looked down at me hungrily. I tried to fight him off. I was too weak. My blouse was split open. My lacey bra exposed to the world. My once shining red hair was now dull and tangled. His hand left my mouth as he tried to hold me down and get the belt off so the holster would come off.

"GET OFF!!" I scream sounding ever like the tiny girl I was. Pathetic. "HELP!! RAPE!!" I scream out quickly.

I'm cuffed across the face. My head smacks the wall hard. I see stars for a moment as the belt hung loose and he ran for it. I was unable to move through the waves of pain that stunned me and too weak to even try.

Timmy was screaming and shaking me. I couldn't focus my eyes. I know lights filled the room as the man who had been here seconds before yelled and people swarmed me. One towering over me. I faint then.


	8. I despise dimwits

A scream woke me. I jerked up suddenly and my hand flew for my gun. No gun. Reality hit me then. I lay in a hospital bed. Paper gown and all. I slowed my breathing as the door flew open. Again I reacted quickly. I had the vase of flowers in my hand and flying at the door without thought.

My eyes focused at a female scream and the warning cry of a boy. My head snaps to look at he bed next to mine. Timmy. I sigh and fall back into the bed. Relaxing a little. The female was panicking. A soothing male voice spoke softly coming her. I glance over after Timmy speaks.

"Mae, we're safe," he says with his eyes locked on mine.

I smile soothingly at him. Timmy smiles back. He didn't have anything attached to him. I however did. The woman and man came over then.

"Maeve," a familiar male voice says in a warm tone.

I turn my head to look at them to make sure it was him. I smile weakly. Still calming my heart from the startle. Adrenaline leaving and making me feel a little tired.

"Bruce," I say in a weak, dry voice.

"Here," he says holding out a cup.

I reach out a hand and snatch the cup. He looks a little startled by how harshly I too it and how greedily I drank it. I held the empty cup with my eyes closed. Savoring the water.

"I can't believe she threw a vase of flowers at me," the female snips haughtily.

I turn my head to her. The little warmth from my eyes draining as she watched. The glass shatters as my grip tightens on it. She pales quickly. Eyes widening. My silent threat sinking in. The blond tall, leggy woman had the looks and obviously played the dumb card up. I knew she was smarter than she played. Vicki Vale was not one of those dumb beautiful blonds she pretended to be.

"Maeve!" Bruce cries as the blood from the shards reached the blanket. He hit the button for the nurses quickly.

An older nurse rushes in. She takes one look at the blood and glass and quickly sets to work. Breaking the moment with Vicki. It was a short moment, but was ages between us. I gazed into the distance as the nurse cleaned my hand and took the blanket off me, careful to keep the glass in it.

"Aunt Mae," Timmy says as he crawls onto the bed with me.

My head turns to look at him and I smile softly at him. I knew my eyes were warming up. He hugged me and cuddled up. I put an arm around me and held him close. Bruce was watching us with a soft smile and a little curiosity. Vicki was glaring.

"What happened, Timmy?" I whisper with my eyes locked on Bruce.

"That goon tried to rape you. You screamed and he hit your head hard. The clown man came and saved you. He took us to the hospital and told me to tell them your name. Then he left," Timmy says while burying his face in my chest.

"You did good, Timmy. I told you we would be fine."

"I told you to eat, Aunty," he mutters.

"You needed it more than I did."

"Gordon has looked for Timmy's parents," Bruce says softly.

I focus on him again.

"They had died in the hospital an hour before the bomb threat.'

I look down at the small brunet boy with those pretty grey eyes. Ghostly just like mine. I glance up at Vicki as she speaks.

"He is going into the system soon. Not like anyone is going to want a child with eyes like that and a record like his," she says stubbornly.

My eyes had lost all warmth as I jerked up and gripped her hair.

"Are you saying that I was a bad child because my parents died and I had eyes like his? Miss Vale, I think you should watch your words. That is a direct insult to me and this child. No matter my state I will reprimand you for it," I growl darkly.

"Maeve, she meant no harm by it," Bruce says softly while touching my shoulder. I jerk away with out thought. It was automatic.

I sigh as I relax a little. Timmy was looking up at me. Eyes full of wonder and respect.

"I'm sorry, Vicki, Bruce. It has been a trying few weeks. I'll take Timmy."

Bruce smiles at me.

"I already had the paperwork filled out. I knew you would say that."

I laugh as I look at him. My eyes warm and smiling. He smiled back. His hand gripped by Vicki. She was showing her claim of him. I paid it no mind. Bruce was not a person of my love interest. The door opened.

"Maeve!" Gordon calls gleefully.

I smile and let him hug me tight. I hug back. Laughing with him. He pulls back to look at me.

"Thank God you're alright. We thought you were dead. You weren't with the other hostages. We thought he had killed you or worse."

"We were in GCPD's old building. He held us in a cell."

Silence. Timmy was twirling his fingers through my hair.

"So.. You're a mom now," Gordon says with a smile.

I go to protest and close my mouth as I laugh. I was. Timmy was my son now. I look down at the boy happily. I couldn't bare leaving him to somebody else. We both blinked at the flash of a camera. My head whipped around to glare at the person. Vicki.

"That will be such a great story. New Chief returns with child," she says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her.

"She's-" Bruce starts.

"I'm here with my boyfriend," she says smugly.

My angry eyes slip over to Bruce.

"So you loose my sister and stoop to _this._ Honestly, Bruce, I knew you liked the beautiful women, but dumb, ignorant, and rude as well? Surprising," I hiss.

I stand and yank the things from me. I was leaving. Timmy jumps down as well. He grips my hand as he sends a dark look at Vicki.

"Wow, you two are perfect for each other," she comments sarcastically while snapping another picture of us.

Gordon goes to grab me. Bruce was too stunned. I never struck out like this when around him. He had never seen this side of me. Vicki stumbled backwards. Trying to get away. I had the camera in hand as Bruce caught the woman. She watched with horror struck eyes as I threw the camera out the window.

"I despise dimwits," I state calmly as I pull on the coat offered by Gordon.

Out I go. Leaving them behind.


	9. What have I told you about drawing that

Author's Note: I know that I first said that Timmy was five

_**Author's Note**_**: I know that I first said that Timmy was five. I have decided that that is too young and will not work with the story. Let us pretend that I said he was nine. Again sorry about that.**

I was back at my home. I spent the last week going through Rachel's things. I kept a few clothes and objects. The rest went into charity for those who needed them. Just as she would have wished. I had helped Harvey's brother, Dante, go through his things. Dante was a lawyer just like Harvey.

"Maeve!" Dante calls as he opens my door with the key I gave him. I had just stopped by home to grab something for work before heading back to work.

I smile as I exit my office room in the house with a folder. Timmy was smiling up at me. Dante picked him up from school sometimes. Timmy rushed to drop his things off and grab his thicker coat. Dante smiles at the sight of the boy rushing to go to work with me. Timmy had insisted on having my last name. I don't know why. I gave in either way. It was his choice. Not mine.

"Come on, Timmy. Gordon is waiting for me at Wayne Tower," I call.

Timmy rushes out with a small Batman bag and cape. Lord, this kid loved the Bat. I smile at him as I walk him out to my SUV. Dante left with us. Heading off to his home. Dante was built tall and lean muscled. He had the same sandy hair Harvey had. His face was softer and much more handsome. Dante was a lot like me. The silent shadow behind his sibling. Happy and friendly with those we know or coldly polite.

I strode into the meeting room with my face calmly set. I was all business. Timmy was like a shadow at my heels. His face was set like mine. I was in a dress. The dress was black and had white polka dots on it. It was a simple summer dress. I wore it in the winter. The click of my sharp heels had all heads turned toward me and silence in the room. My hair was curling down my back as I dropped my briefcase on the meeting table. Bruce's head shot up. All eyes were officially on me.

I grabbed Timmy under the arms and easily lifted him into the chair I should have been sitting in.

"First of all," I say shifting right into the meeting smoothly and briskly. "I would like to thank all of you for coming and Bruce for allowing me to use his meeting room."

"You know you're welcome to it when ever," Bruce says before Lucius could speak.

I nod curtly his way. I had not been on a friendly level with him. Vicki was always around and I would give them both the cold shoulder. I softened up around him when she wasn't there. Vicki had released article upon article about the changes I had made in the GCPD and my personal life. I hated it and I would never speak to her unless my job called for it.

"I'm sorry for the short notice and secrecy. I could not allow the press to find out yet."

"What exactly have you called us here for, Miss Lorcan?" Mayor Garcia asks while looking my small form over in the way many men did.

"Yes, why?" Brendon Livingston, the new DA asks with a snide tone.

My cold gaze flicked to him. He sat back a little. Timmy's mouth opened quickly.

"Timmy," I warn. He sits back and pulls out his sketch pad. "As I was saying. Gotham has come along way in last few years. I have made changes to the force to help the changes move faster. The mobs are hiding. Threats come in every day."

"They are nothing new, Miss Lorcan," Brendon snaps. All eyes turn to him.

I snap my briefcase open. Out comes the file and recording. I hit play without pause. My eyes were locked on Brendon.

"Miss, uh, Lorcan, how nice to see your work. How is Timmy boy?"

I hit stop Timmy had frozen and looked at the recording with wide terror filled eyes. Mine had darkened.

"I came home to this a few days ago. My home had cards everywhere. I was lucky that Dante Dent had taken Timmy to his home that night. Timmy's room had these."

I throw the file in the middle of the table. Close to Brendon. The pictures fall out. All of Timmy or myself. Brendon paled.

"My thoughts exactly, Livingston. I will not hide from him this time. If he wants to kill me then so be it. But when he threatens a boy," I growl, "I will not stand for it. His threat is only one. The mob had threatened as well. It has become clear to me that the fact that I am the Chief is pressing them more. They have become more violent. I receive threats and harassment from even the common citizen. Either it is a strike at their pig headed male egos or they are thinking with their bullocks. Having a female of my age and stature as the Chief is driving everyone to hate me. I am tired of it. My work becomes moot when the citizens I strive to protect and go in the line of fire for threaten to kill me. I'm quitting."

Silence fills the room. Long and thick. Timmy was looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. I snatch the recorder and put it away before snapping my briefcase shut.

"I have thought it through. I am not leaving for my sake. The only thing on my mind right now is Timmy and that I am unwanted. When the city of Gotham decides it needs me I will come back. Until then, I resign from my position as Chief. I withdraw from the force all together."

Gordon was on his feet along with Garcia.

"Maeve! You can't resign! Think about this!" Garcia cries out in anger and urgency.

"Mae!" Gordon cries at the same time as Garcia.

I ignore it and keep myself calm and composed. It hurt to leave. I had worked hard for what I had. Now I was giving it all up.

"You never quit! What about those who looked to you for help?" Gordon pushes.

I had my head lowered. I felt the tears in my eyes. It hurt to do this. It was a shot at my pride.

"I know, Jim," I say softly as I lift my head to look at him. My dead cold eyes locking on his. "The force is all I know. I'm a mother now. I must think of Timmy first and foremost."

I close my eyes and open them with a hard look. No tears in sight. Just stubborn determination.

"I have spoken with Mr. Fox."

Bruce sends a shocked look at Lucius Fox. He smiles at Bruce and shrugs.

"As for your request, Sir. I accept. I will check up on the security guards first," I say with my eyes locked on Mr. Fox's. "Then I will take up my position."

"What position is that?" Bruce asks.

I glance at him quickly.

"I have asked her to be my aid," Mr. Fox says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ma," Timmy says happily holding up something.

I look at the paper held up to my face. It was a mock of the Joker's face paint. The red on the paper was blood red. I snatch the page out of the paper quickly.

"What have I told you about drawing that, Timmy?" I demand heatedly.

"But he was-"

"No, Timmy."

I shred the paper up. I grab his hand and drag him out behind me as I march from the room.

Timmy had those pictures all over his room. Along with the Batman. I tried to ignore it. I understood clearly why he liked the Joker. The Joker had really been kinder to us than the other hostages. It was the scions that were bad to us. In the end the Joker saved me and let us go. Joker had taken the boy in as his own when he found out Timmy was parentless. He put us together hoping I would take care of the boy where he could not. He knew he would not be good for Timmy at such a young age.


	10. She's taken

A Few Years Later

I dropped Timmy off at the middle school. He was 13 now. A seventh grader. I wave as he runs in a little late. Dante had been unable to take him to school and I had to rush from Wayne Tower to the house to grab him. The teacher was kind and let him come in a little late knowing how it was. She herself was a single mother and struggling to get along.

I sent things to her every now and then. I rush into work again. My hair was up in a bun like most always. I had on my usually business attire as I rushed into the meeting room. Heads turned to look at me as I rushed in breathing a little hard.

"Sorry, took the stairs," I breath out before falling into the chair next to Lucius and opening my briefcase.

"Timmy get to school alright?" Lucius asks, obviously, to inform them all discreetly why I had been late.

"Yeah. A little late, but got there," I say with a smile at him. "What are we here for?"

The person at the front of the table looks upset with me having to ask.

"A representative asking for funding."

"For?"

"A new medicine."

I look at the speaker. Look at the folder in my hands and pull out the request form.

"No."

I write rejected across the form. The person glares.

"Who are you to reject it? Do you even know what it is?"

"Mr…" I glance at the form, "Johns, I do know what this 'medicine' is. It is a new form of a drug, I personally had removed from this city a few years ago. It is the chemical that Dr. Crane invented. Yours is a stronger, more focused form. I reviewed this request last night. A waste of our time." I look up from the form and lock eyes with the man. "Did you think we were fools? Stupid enough to give you money to make a drug that is not only illegal, but its creator is in the asylum, insane and locked up from it? It is just stunning how naiveté you think we are. Thank you for coming. Nice try. Have a great day."

I gather my things and stand. Lucius was smiling as he too stood. The group left quickly. The leader glaring back at us.

"Any plans for tonight, Maeve?" Lucius asks as we leave the meeting room and head to Bruce's office.

"Not that I know of."

"Are you not going to attend the Fundraiser for Mr. Dent?"

I flush. "I forgot about that!" I cry while reaching for my planner. There it was in huge red letters. "Thank God I have dresses at home."

I look at the time. The Fundraiser was in a few hours. I pale. I grab my purse and forget the over time I planned on doing.

"I'll see you later, Lucius," I call as I brush past Bruce as I run out of the room.

My phone was already dialing. Dante picked up smoothly.

"You forgot."

"I'm sooooo sorry. Are you at my house?"

"Yes. Timmy is getting in his suit now."

I sigh thankfully.

"I'll be there in a few."

I hang up. I was like a blur once I got home. Rushing every where after getting a shower. I had my hair up in curlers as I went around in my under garments covered by a towel. I was putting make up on as Timmy and Dante sat in the living room. I had only a few minutes left as I pulled my dress on careful of the ringlets cascading down my back. The front was pulled back neatly. My make up was subtle and light.

The dress was a powder pink sequin dress. It was a halter that demanded that I go braless and the sash under my chest was wide. The ribbons in the back were longer than the dress. The dress reached my knees. I ran out the door with the boys already out there.

"Tim, be good alright," I say as the elevator doors open and we have our arms linked. He was close to my height now. The heels gave me the height to be a little taller than him. He was a lot like me. He only smiled for me and Dent. He was always calm and composed. Cold as some would say. I didn't.

"Mother," Tim says as he sends me a look.

"I know. You're not nine. Just don't be rude."

We both had calm, composed looks on. Dante went in ahead of us to find his assistant David.

Tim and I melted into the crowd and mingled silently.

"Miss Lorcan," a voice says happily.

I glance over at the person. Vicki and a smiling man. The man was Garcia's younger brother Richard. Richard was my age. 27.

"Where is your date?" Vicki asks. Gossip ready.

"That would be me," Tim says in his normal, cold tone.

"Miss Vale. I seem to loose focus of why my date is of concern," I say just boredly as Tim sounded.

"Isn't he a little young for you?" she demands, pushing.

I sneer at her.

"He is my son," I hiss. "What ever you are implying is sickening."

I link arms with Tim and leave her. I go for the window. Alfred was there. I smile as I see him. He smiles as well.

"Miss Lorcan, Mr. Lorcan," Alfred greets formally. "How are you this evening?"

"Great, Alfred," I say with a smile. "How are you?"

"Same as ever. Find anyone yet?"

I look at him, a little shocked.

"What?"

"He is wondering if you have settled on a man yet, mother," Tim says.

"I know what he meant, Tim," I snip lightly. "I didn't think anyone was interested in me."

"Mr. Richard Garcia is."

"As I said, anyone."

He chuckles as I smile.

"Miss Lorcan?" a male asks from behind me.  
Tim had been watching him for a while now. I turn around. I was calm and composed. He was Trenton Onpret. Gotham's second most eligible bachelor. He was the heir of Onpret Inc. He was tall, handsome, black hair, green eyes and built a lot like Bruce. He looked a little shy, but determined.

"Yes."

"She's taken," Tim says with a little heat.

"Tim," I say as I send him a look. "I'm sorry about that. Tim is protective. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Trenton Onpret," he says holding out his hand.

"I know who you are. Every woman in the building is looking at you. The women at work praise you like they do my boss. You're the second bachelor of Gotham, Mr. Onpret, I know who you are."

"Is that a good thing?" he asks with a laugh and a hand brushing his hair back as a nervous habit.

"He's nervous," Tim says while staring at the man with his cold eyes.

"Timothy, go find Dante. You're being rude."

"Yes, Mother."

He turns after sending Trenton a glare.

"Did I do something wrong?" Trenton asks as I turn my attention back to him.

"No. Tim doesn't like most men. He seems cold, but he isn't. Just ignore it. He'll be fine."

"Maeve," Bruce calls as he comes over.

"Bruce," I say while smiling at him.

"I thought you would be late again," he laughs as he reaches me. He glances at Trenton but does not acknowledge him.

"Mr. Fox reminded me. I didn't have much time to get ready. If it hadn't been for Dante I would have been. He got Tim ready and such."

"Where is Tim?"

"I sent him to find Dante."

He glances at Trenton again. He holds out a glass of champagne. I take it and smile again.

"Thank you again for helping sponsor Dante. He would be good for Gotham."

"Just like you were, Maeve," he says smiling.

"Mother," Tim says, appearing silently from the crowd.

I glance at him.

"Gordon is looking for you. Along with the Chief and Garcia."

I furl my brow.

"What do they want?"

"He's out."

I pale. I drop my glass and grab Tim's arm. I quickly pull him behind me as I rush from the party. Alfred looks up at I push the kitchen door open. I let go of him as I look at the boy.

"When? How?" I demand.

"A few hours ago. He blew up the asylum and Harleen went with him."

"Harleen?" I ask in a shocked tone as I hear the blood in my veins and feel myself pale.

"Gordon wants you to get to a safe place."

"Miss Lorcan, are you alright?" Trenton asks as he enters the kitchen quickly.

I glance at him once. I was leaning on the counter.

"Fine," I say waving him off.

I grab Tim again and rush out of the room as Bruce rushes over. He pulls me toward the lift quickly. Dante was watching with shock.

I rush from the lift at a run. I had to get away from Tim.

"Bruce, take Tim to your place. Tell nobody," I order as I rush down the block at a run.

I got in my SUV and drove fast. My phone was ringing non-stop. I answer without looking.

"Maeve," Gordon says in relief. "Where are you?"

"Heading to you. GCPD. I'm speeding so if cops call it in you know."

I scream at an explosion in the street ahead of me. I swerve quickly. Curses flying from my mouth fill the car along with Gordon's panicked voice. A car swerves out behind me. Chasing. Joker was leaning out the window. I hit the gas and canear around a corner suddenly.

"Gordon!" I yell in panic. "He's behind me with a RPG!"

I was swerving so it was hard to lock on me. I made a plan quickly.

"Gordon, don't worry," I order as I spot the harbor.

My SUV goes faster still. I spot the rocket flying for my car in the rearview mirror.


	11. Are you going to stop me?

I open my door while the car goes into the air. I jump out. The car explodes as I fly for the water. I hit it harder and sink like a rock. I struggle for the surface and go under the dock in the freezing water. I gasp for breath as I reach the surface.

I stop though and tread water quietly. Joker was yelling at his goons. Just over me.

"Get in there and search! She can't be dead!"

I quickly go under and swim as fast and silently as I can away. I hear the splashes of them jumping in and the Joker raging on the pier. I keep going.

I come out farther away and away from the harbor. I was a mile down stream. I shiver as I crawl out of the water. I lay on the dirty shore. Catching my breath. My dress clung to me and had scorch marks on it. Blackened in a few places. My car was gone.

He'll find me if I stay here long. I quickly stagger to my feet and limp down the road. The streets were empty. The red alert was out and everyone was inside. I was freezing. Where could I go?

Lights blind me. I run as fast as I can. Heels gone in the river and bare foot. The lights follow me as the driver speeds up at the sight of me. The car blocks me. I scream as arms circle my waist to catch me.

"LET GO!" I scream as I hit them.

They grunt as my fist hits their chin hard.

"Calm down, Maeve!"

I sag in their arms as I faint.

I sat watching the TV.

"Miss Maeve Duane Lorcan is presumed dead. The remains of her SUV were found in the harbor today," the anchor man says sadly. "The residents report seeing an explosion a few nights before. The police had been searching for the wreckage and found it without a body. It is believed that it was…" he can't say it. "The funeral for our dear Maeve Lorcan is today. Upon request by the whole of the GCPD she shall have a parade."

I sigh as I shut it off. I was on the couch of Trenton Onpret's home. Gordon had thought this would be the last place the Joker would look for me. Trenton comes into the room while fixing his cuffs. He was in all black. He sends me a wary smile.

"Why can't they say I'm alive?" I snap.

"It's for the best."

"No. This is cowardice. I am not going to fake my death."

I stand. I was in a fancy black dress and heels. Trenton had me wearing his sister's clothes. She was 15. I felt stupid.

"I'm not staying."

"You are," Trenton counters.

"Are you going to stop me?" I ask as my cold eyes meet his.

I push past him quickly. He walks behind me. I got in his car calmly and started the ignition. He jumped in the passenger seat. I sped down the road. I wove through cars dangerously. The tires screeched as I spun the car into the parking spot. Eyes turned to the car.

Trenton gets out of the car fast. I get out calmly and throw him the keys as chaos fills the area. I push my way past the cameras and people calling for me.

"GORDON!" I yell as I throw the doors open. All heads in the church turn to look at me. The news crews recording the funeral turn to me. "I am not going to play dead!" I call angrily as I march down the open aisle towards the shocked man. "I will not lie to Gotham. This is just plan cowardice!"

"Maeve!" he yells in aggravation.

A camera got in my face. I turn sharply and punch the camera man.

"Get out of my face," I growl before returning my attention to Gordon.

He was standing stubbornly at the head of the aisle. Timothy stood quickly.

"Mother!" he yells pushing Gordon out of the way as he ran for me.

I squeak as he runs at me and throws me in the air. He spins me around in the air at arm's length.

"Timothy!" I call as he spins me around quickly. "Put me down!"

I'm pulled from him by another pair of strong arms. I'm crushed to them. My arms flutter uselessly as I struggle.

"I thought you were dead," Dante says in my ear.

"I'm fine, Dante," I laugh as he lifts me to get a look at me. "Bruce!" I cry as he pulls me away from Dante.

My feet are set on the ground. I fix the skirt of the dress.

"Is that my dress?" a girl asks.

Trenton blushes as I try to get the men away from me.

"Ah! Leave me be!" I bellow while pushing the men back.

A phone goes off close to me. Silence fills the room. It was Tim's. Tim pales as he silences it.

"Sorry."

"Miss Lorcan," a brave reporter says. The one I had watched on the TV.

I turn to look at him.

"I'm Brent Huges," he says kindly. "Can you tell us how you got away?"

I smile faintly. "I jumped out of the SUV before the RPG hit and swam away."

A few hours later I was out of the church and at my house with Tim, Bruce, Dante, and Alfred.

I was going over my work. The men were all bugging me. Tim was silent and calm as he sat next to me on the couch. I reach over and turn the radio up. Dante sighs before sitting. Bruce rolls his eyes. Alfred chuckled as he took my empty cup of coffee.

"I'm behind in work. I'm not going to let it pile up," I say while working.

"Always the studious one," Alfred laughs.

I send him a smile. Tim was sketching again.

"I'm going to head out," Dante says with a yawn.

"Night," Tim and I say in unison without looking up.

I close my work a little while later. Bruce was looking at me. An odd look in his eye. I frown at him.

"Quit staring, Bruce Wayne."

"Who is it you like? Dante or Trenton?"

I glare then. Catching the tone of his voice.

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"Mother," Tim says in warning.

"It does," Bruce demands.

"My life is my own, Bruce. Not getting enough of your own life?" I hiss.

"Who do you like?" he growls.

I stand suddenly causing my briefcase to fall to the ground and the contents to scatter.

"Why are you being like this?" I demand. "You don't like me. You like those women like Vicki Vale and models. Can you not just leave me be?" I was frustrated and felt the tears in my eyes. "I'm tired of men throwing themselves at me. I'm tired of it all!"

"I-" Bruce starts in a soft tone. Upset with upsetting me.

"No!"

I turn and go in my room, slamming the door.


	12. Edward Nygma

I sat at my desk the next day. I was calm now and feeling bad about how rude I was last night. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Bruce?" I ask softly as I crack the door open.

His head shoots up from his desk. He frowns a little at the sight of me. I had on a pretty dress and my hair done up. I step in the room and clasp my hands in front of me. My eyes were on his.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have over reacted. You're my oldest friend and have the right to ask. I'm sorry."

He was silent with shock. I search his face. I rush to cover myself up as I feel embarrassed for even trying to apologize. He wasn't saying a word so I assumed the worst.

"Sorry, I bothered you," I say quickly while closing the door behind me.

I rush off for my lunch brake. I didn't hear him call after me as I rushed away with flaming cheeks and my back stiff. My look was saddened as I walked into the middle school with the bag in my hand. Boys whistled and called after me as I entered the busy cafeteria. I smile at Tim as I sit next to him. He was sitting alone.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he looks at me.

"Nothing. I- Nothing."

Silence between us.

"He called me."

I freeze. I look up at him slowly.

"What?"

He doesn't look at me. He focuses on his food.

"Who called you, Timothy?" I demand in a whisper.

"_He _did."

I sit back silent.

"What did he say?" I ask softly as I look at him.

"Simple conversation."

"What did he say?" I demand through clenched teeth.

"That he was proud of us."

I pale. Why? I jump at my phone. I answer it without looking at it.

"Hello," I greet.

"Maeve!" a female voice cries in happiness.

I frown. I stand and leave the cafeteria quickly. I knew who it was at the first syllable.

"What do you want?" I hiss darkly as I exit the school.

"What? No 'hello, Harlee!'" the female laughs.

"You sicken me."

"That's not nice," she pouts in a hurt voice.

"You let him twist you, Harleen. Do you think I will take kindly to you? You gave up."

"So did you!" she cries angrily. "You left everything you had!"

"For my new son! You left for yourself."

She humphs and goes silent.

"What's the boss got on you?" she snips. "I don't want him getting you."

I pause. Even when she let him control her she still cared for me. Was still my dear friend Harlee in the end. No matter how much he twisted her.

"I thought you didn't care," I say in a soft voice of disbelief.

"I may be messed up in the head, but you're still my little Mae."

I smile.

"I'm sorry, Harleen," I say sincerely. "I don't know what he wants with me."

"He's planning something for you. Be careful."

The line went dead. That night I had another party to attend. I wore what I had worn for the day. Tim was at home with Dante. I sigh as I look around. It was boring. Nothing new.

"Miss Lorcan," a voice says happily from behind me.

Trenton. I smile softly. My boredom clear in my eyes alone. I take a sip of my champagne as he talks. Watching his lips but not hearing him.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"This is Edward Nygma," Trenton says while introducing the red headed man next to him.

I turn a critical eye on him. His hair was really orange. He smiled kindly at him.

"Science department?" I ask. He nods, pleased I remembered. "I believe I signed your application."

"You're M.D.L.?"

Trenton had left us.

"Yes."

"I've seen you before, I think."

"I do the checks on the departments."

"She's been on the news a lot too," Bruce laughs as he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Bruce, you're late again," I laugh as I look up at him. "I thought you were mad at me."

"No. You were right. Besides, I should have waited. It was a bad time to ask that," he says.

"Again, I'm sorry. Bruce, have you met Edward Nygma?"

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Bruce says with a smile and an offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Excuse me, Bruce. I need to look for Lucius."

"Where is your date?" Bruce asks, stopping me.

I glance back. I give a weak smile.

"Bruce, I don't need a protector. Dante's at my place watching Tim. I was not about to ask Trenton, his ego is big enough."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

I smile with a little laugh.

"Bruce, you're my best friend, but the press would have a field day."

"Why do you care?"

"I need to find Lucius."

I walk away. Lucius smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Lorcan," he greets.

"Lucius, I reviewed those papers. They should be in your e-mail."

"Thank you. Shouldn't you be out dancing?"

I laugh. "Who would I dance with?"

"Why not me?" a male asks from behind me.

I look. A man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and lengthy. Light scars on his cheeks.

I frown a little. I look away quickly and push into a group of people. I look for somebody quickly. I grab the first.

I twirl them around and pull us to the crowding dance floor. It was Edward.

"Hello, Mr. Nygma. I'm sorry for the abruptness. I'm hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Oh, don't worry."

I'm pulled away smoothly. The person pulls me to them tight.

"Bruce?" I ask looking up.

"No."

It was Richard Garcia. I frown and pull away.

"What are you doing?"

I say nothing as I dive in the crowd again. I was panicking. It felt as if the world was moving too fast.

It stopped as arms caught me. Strong arms. I look up. Bruce.

"Mae?"

"I think I had a panic attack," I mutter while looking around. "He was here."

"What?"

I look up. "Sorry. I'm going home. I have to check departments tomorrow."

I rush toward the door. Bruce grabs my arm. He slows me down to a slow walk. He stops me at the lift.

"Take my bike."

I look up at him and sigh. His lips press against mine. I stand stunned for a moment. My mind comes back quickly. I pull back and slap him. I storm away after stealing the keys he had dangling from his hand.


	13. I'm keeping the bike

I went to work at the same time as always, but on Bruce's bike. I wore a business suit with a purple blouse. I was frowning as I sat at my desk.

Lucius looks at me. I stand again with my clipboard and pen. I glide away as Bruce opens his mouth to speak.

"Hello, Miss Lorcan," the head of the Science department says eagerly as the lift doors open.

I glance up from the papers. He smiles eagerly. I silently walked down the aisle looking in at the workers and their work. Notes went down.

"Did you need anything?" the man asks for the tenth time.

"No' ta' be rude, but can ya stop askin'?" I demand with my Irish tone thick. I clear my throat with a frown and focus on my voice. "No. There we go." My voice was normal now.

"Sorry."

I look up as a head dips back into his work space. I glance at the board. The sound of things crashing around cause me to hurry a little.

"Hello?" I call as I poke my head around to peer in.

"Hi."

Edward Nygma leans coolly against the ... I couldn't tell what it was. He hurried to catch the object he knocked over. He stands back up with it. I smile as he looks embarrassed.

"Morning, Mr. Nygma."

"Call me Ed."

He smiles at me.  
"Then call me Maeve."

"Like from legend?"

A girlish giggle escapes me. He chuckles.

"If you don't mind my asking, but are you and Mr. Wayne..."

I lift a brow, waiting for him to finish. I sober then.

"Mae," a voice calls.

My back stiffens as my expression changes to cold and all business. Bruce jogs over. I pretend he wasn't there.

"Maeve," Bruce says as he touches my shoulder. "I didn't think-"

"That's right, Bruce," I snap while whipping around. "You didn't think. Am I just another female to you, Mr. Wayne?"

He looks shocked by my use of his last name and not first. He opens his mouth to defend himself.

"Do you think of Rachel when you see me? I'm not her. I am your oldest friend, besides Al. I do not think of you in tha' way," I hiss with my accent thick again.

"Maeve, I didn't mean it that way," he says quickly. "Calm down."

"Don' tell me ta be quiet," I snap. "Ya bloody kissed me after I 'ad a panic attack!"

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't think you would react like that, but it got Richard to stop stalking you."

"I'm keeping the bike," I snip before turning my back on him and marching off.

I sigh as I look at the person at my desk. I calmly walk around them and sit. Ignoring them was my plan, but it failed.

"Excuse me," he says impatiently.  
I growl as I look up. A form was pushed in my face.

"Who sent them?"

"Ma'am, I've stood here for the last hour and a half. Just sign the forms and take the flowers," he snaps.

"I don't think I'll sign them now," I say smugly while reclining in my chair.

"Here," Bruce says while signing all the forms for all the flowers surrounding my desk and office.

I shoot up in my chair glowering. Bruce gives the man a good tip. I frown at him as he gathers all the cards. I had been named an asset to Gotham and one of the Bachlorettes of the Year of Gotham. Whoopty-bloody-doo.

Bruce drops the cards on the desk before sitting as well. I snatch the cards and satisfy my curiosity.

Nobody. Nobody. Gordon asking me to join the force again. Richard sent three dozen roses, pink. Ew. Nobody. Nobody. Nobody. Trenton sent a lot of expensive ones. Mayor as a thanks for taking his son to bring your kid to work day. Nobody. Dante, single white, dozen roses. Bruce.

I frown. Bruce. I read this one.

"_Dinner?_

_ Bruce Wayne'_

I look at the elegant, but simple vase on my desk. Tulips. Large red tulips. I smile. I loved red tulips.

"Is that a yes then?" he asks from the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Yes. When and where?"

"Dress formally and you won't need anything."

I smile at him. He taps my desk before leaving with a smile.

I look at the red dress in the mirror. The dress was a halter that had a low back and laced from under my shoulder blades to the small of my back. It went over my knees and went to a point on the left that reached the floor when I didn't have heels on. I had black shining, 4 inch spike heels on.

I look up as Dante comes in. He smiles as I turn to look at him.

"Who has you all dressed up?" he asks softly as he places his hand on my shoulder as we gaze in the mirror.

"Bruce. He asked me to dinner."

"Bruce?"

He looks a little hurt. I lock eyes with him.

"He's done a lot for me, Dante. I owe him at least one dinner."

He sighs before leaving me. I do one last look at my hair before turning to leave. Tim and Dante sat on the couch.

"Night, boys," I call as I lock the door behind me.

Bruce opened the door to his Lamborghini for me. We drove in silence. The car stops at his yaht. I frown. The boat was lit up.

Bruce opens my door and walks me to the ship. I say nothing as he lifts me onto the ship.

Alfred smiles at us. A bottle of wine in his hands. I look around at the yaht and single table. It was beautiful. I had to admit it. I sat automatically while looking at the stars.

"Bruce," I say softly in disbelief at it all, "I- It's beautiful."

"As is the lady it was planned for," Al says while winking and pouring wine in my glass.

I blush. Bruce smiles at me. Al clasps his hands with the white cloth draped over his arm.

"What would Miss like? The stew, salad or desert first?"

"Salad please."

I smile as Alfred puts our bowls in front of us. I eat slowly and delicately. Bruce ate with the grace his status signified.

"How is Timothy?" Bruce asks, making small talk.

"Fine. His obsession is not as childish. He still draws and paints the things."

"Obsession with what exactly?"

We moved on to the stew. Alfred knew potato stew was a favorite of mine.

"The Batman. Mainly the Joker."

Bruce chokes on his stew for a second. He looks up in disbelief.

"The Joker?"

"Yes, the Joker. The Joker had taken him in as his own once he found out his parents were dead. Tim was too young for his ways and he knew it so he put Tim in with me, knowing I would protect him and that my maternal instincts would kick in." I spoke between spoon fulls and a sip or two of wine. "His goons where the ones who bugged us, not him. He would stand on the other side of the bars and just watch. Eventually I became weak from lack of food. I made Tim eat it. And a goon decided that he wanted me. I screamed. The Joker saved me. Dropped us at a hospital. Tim sees him as a hero because of that. A sort of father. He pretends the Joker doesn't do the wrong deeds he does. Looks for the good. Same for the Batman."

"Well, he is a teen."

"He liked him before his teens."

Silence. I glance up, bowl empty. Alfred had switched Bruce's plate. Mine was switched quickly. I smile at Al. French vanilla ice cream. I laugh as Bruce tells me about his day. He listens to me as I tell him about my day and the things in my life. He seemed interested. Even when I mentioned Tim. Most men would become uncomfortable.

I couldn't stop smiling as the night wore on. We joked around. I rush around the corner of the cabin on the deck with the bottle of wine in hand. I was feeling the buzz. Bruce was chasing me playfully.

Bruce caught me and pulled me to him. I look up and smile. The bottle is taken from me as my eyes stay on his. Music fills the boat. The lights dimmed and Bruce started to dance us slowly.

It was all so romantic. I was never really one for being romantic. I set my head against his chest and let him lead. I never let people lead. No where in my life. But, I let him. It felt right. I felt safe in his arms. The wine helped that a little. Bruce relaxed a little knwoing I had. Knowing how I was about letting people lead.

I lost track of how long we danced. It went from every speed of song.


	14. I don't think I brought enough

Bruce smiled as I came into work. I smile back at him before turning to my work. Much to do. Around lunch Bruce came in. I was busy looking over the notes I had for the meeting after lunch. I had my phone calling somebody while on speaker phone.

"Gotham City Middle School," the female voice answers.

"Hi, this is Miss Lorcan calling," I say with my focus on the forms and my brow furled in thought.

"Oh! Miss Lorcan," she says happily, she was young or easily excited, "Are you coming down for lunch today? Mrs. Thomas wants to know if you can come in to tell the class about your job."

I drop the papers and snatch my schedule. Pages flip by.

"What day and time?"

"Uh…Today. After lunch?" she sounded confused that I had to ask.

"How about around 1:30. I have a meeting after lunch and I will need travel time."

"Great! She said yes, Jean!"

I roll my eyes as I return to the forms.

"I will not becoming to lunch at the school today. Please in form Timothy for me. As for your schools requests, I have looked them over. It is clear that your budget does not supply enough for the books and such. Wayne Enterprises will be donating to help pay for the school's needs. Please inform Claudia."

She rants on happily. I ignore it all. Only making approving sounds when needed.

"Thank you, I'll be there at 1:30. Have a nice day."

My hand presses the button to hang up. I close the folder and pick up the phone.

"Get me a box of those new penciles and pens with the company name. Goody bags for 7th graders. I need it in my office before 1."

I hang up.

"Are you always this busy?" Bruce asks.

I look up, startled. I smile at him.

"Most always. What can I help you with?"  
"Ready for lunch?"

I look at my watch. I jump up quickly. Rushing to gather my things. I make sure to grab my briefcase and purse, leaving my jacket.

"I lost track of time."

We take the stairs. The lift was crowding with workers. We go to the café across the street for lunch. Bruce wasn't so bad. I think he was trying to win me over. When we returned I went right for the meeting. Late, I had stopped at my office to grab the things for the school. I would have to rush from here.

All heads turn to look as the door opens. I flick my hair out of my face and drop into my seat next to Lucius. The person here to speak to us was smiling happily at me. Gordon.

I frown. I flick through the forms. They did not mention him. Or the GCPD. I turn sharply to look at the others. My old partner and friends from GCPD.

"Did you honestly fake a meeting? I spent all night going over these forms," I growl while glaring at Gordon.

"No," he says with a laugh." We couldn't think of any other way to get a meeting."

He passes me a new request form. I scan it quickly. It was a petition. Lucius read over my shoulder. I look up with a smile.

"Gotham wishes for their Red Knight back," John Trent says standing. He was the Chief.

I sit back in my chair in thought, smile gone.

"What could they want with me? I did what they wished. John, you're doing great. I've liked working here for Bruce and Lucius."

"They want that spunky woman who danced with the bad guys and doesn't go down," James says.

"That woman who was braver than all of the cops in her unit," Rodreges.

"That cop that was as true and loyal as Gordon," John.

"The woman that could be Batman if it weren't for that fact that she didn't fit the physical profile," Gordon says with a smirk.

I laugh. Blushing as all hell. It was touching. I look at all the names of the people who had signed the petition for me to come back.

"I won't leave Wanye Enterprises."

They all look sullen. I smile.

"But I will volunteer my time. I don't want my old title. I work behind the scenes here."

They all smile then. Bruce was looking at me critically. Our eyes lock. He was upset with my choice. I decide to clarify.

"I can't do much. Maybe update the force. I can speak to the press for John or Gordon when needed."

"Be the figure for the GCPD?" James asks hopefully.

I frown. I think it over.

"I basically would be. I can organize fundraisers for the GCPD."

I walk down the halls at a calm pace with long strides. My briefcase in hand. Bruce besides me. He had insisted. We were going to the GYM at his house after this. The click of my heals echoed in the empty hall. Bruce was carrying a bag.

I open the door and walk in calmly, like I didn't care if I was interupting a class. Silence surrounds me. I stride to the table/desk at the front of the class and set my laptop down. My other bag joins it. I pull my computer out briskly and set up the small projector screen that looked like a webcam on the top of my laptop. The lights flick off.

I turn to the class. It was jam packed full of all the students they could fit in. This was the GYM for God's sake. I was stunned. I didn't think anyone would care. Every student, teacher, and worker was in the room, eager to see.

I pale a little. The princible comes over then. She was smilng brightly and holding out a microphone.

"Word got out and everyone wanted to see. We all owe you so much," she says into the microphone while touching my shoulder.

I feel the light blush touching my cheeks. I wasn't embarassed.

"Is it too big a crowd? Timothy said something about you not liking huge crowds," she asks curiously as she sees my blush.

I clear my throat and glance at the supplies I had brought. I turn back to her.

"I don't think I brought enough for everyone," I say with a shy laugh. "I had planned for The 7th grade. I don't like not being prepaired. Bruce."

I turn as whispers go up and the lights flick on. Bruce was coming toward me with a wide smile. He sets the bag on the table.

"I got it. Lucius is having them made as we speak and they should be here in a little bit," he says as he puts a reasuring arm around my shoulders.

I sigh and smile at the room.

"Then, let us start this off," I say as I take the mic. from Claudia. "I'm Maeve Lorcan."

The next hour and a half was filled with the pressentation and questions from the audience. Lots of students wanted pictures with both Bruce and I. They even wanted our autographs. Teachers and others joined in with the students. The boxes of things for the audience came as I finished. We had more than enough now.

"I'm sorry," Bruce says into the mic. "But I must steal Miss Lorcan. Lots to do still today. Keep up the good work and remember that knowledge is the greatest gift."

We rush out. The press was waiting for us outside. How they found out was beyond us. We just rushed to Bruce's car. I worked myself out until I was sore everywhere. The night went well and Bruce was great.


	15. Evil clown or not

"Let's make a fast plan, watch it burn to the ground," These Things by She Wants Revenge broke the silence of my room and the tranquility of my dreams. Tim had changed the ringtones around again.

I groagily open the phone.

"Hello?" I ask in a smokey, half awake voice.

"You've been a bad girl."

I sit up suddenly. Fully awake now.

"Who is this?" I demand stiffly while glaring at my closet.

"I ask the questions here."

I scream as my door is thrown open and light fills my room. I cover with my blanket fast. I had a gun aimed at the door.

"Is that how you great old friends, Miss Lorcan," the Joker laughs.

I drop my phone forgetting about the person on the other end. I stand quickly with my back to the window. I was in one of the shirts I stole from Bruce. A green button up top. The sleeves were rolled up around my tiny wrists.

"What do you want, Joker?" I demand in a dark tone.

My eyes were loosing all warmth. He smiles as he looks me over.

"Miss Lorcin, your, uh, such a great dresser," he laughs walking closer.

I shoot my gun once, warning shot. It scratches his coat. He looks down at the small slit from the bullet. He looks up in his version of a frown.

I scream as I fall backwards. The gun falls faster than me. I jerk to a stop as the Joker jumps to grab my wrist. I dangle in his grasp. I had tripped over my blanket and fallen threw the window. I had little cuts on my legsd and back. Nothing serious, just small scratches.

I grabbed hold of his coat. My nails dug in and I knew I was pinching his skin. My ghostly pale eyes were wide with fear. I bit my bottom lip as I hung silently at his control. I had no control of this. He looked down at me. The wind was causing my hair to fly about me.

"Please, don't let me fall," I whisper softly with my eyes locked on his.

He pulls me up easily. I do not protest as he pulls me to him. I grip his coat tight. I pull back quickly though. I keep my head down. I wouldn't look him in the eye. He had saved my life yet again. I grap the pants at the end of my bed and pull them on quickly. I would not compromise my modesty.

"No thank you?"

I turn to look at him with my closet doors open. The front of the shirt was open and I kept my body facing the closet. Fear was gone from my eyes. Peace was all that remained now.

"Not until you let me dress."

I turn my back to him and step into my closet, closing the door behind me. I pull on a top quickly and a bra. I come out seconds later tucking the shirt in. I grab my phone and close it.

"Thank you," I say turning to look the Joker in the eye, completely sincere.

He smirks. I glance at my door. Nobody. It was just him. Tim was over at his friend's house for the weekend. I sigh as I start picking up the blankets. He watches silently as I make my bed.

"Bruce," I great while calling him.

"You're up late," he laughs on the other end.

"Yeah. I tripped on my way to get a glass of water. I kinda broke my window. Can you call somebody to fix it for me tomorrow?"

"Sure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. I have stuff to do still. Night."

"Night."

I close my phone and leave the room. The Joker follows me. I go straight for the fridge.

"Would you like something?" I ask with my back to him.

"What ever you have."

I look at him once. He was reclining in one of the kitchen table's wooden chairs. I turn back around and grab some leftovers. In the microwave they went.

"Why are you here?" I ask as I sit and pass him a plate.

"Checking up."

"Why? I'm nothing special."

He laughs.

"I've taken a liking to you, Miss Lorcan."

"Maeve."

He looks up at me. A little thrown off. If he was checking up he should have known about me.

"Call me Maeve." He was silent, knowing I was not done talking. "Tim is your 'son'. I took him in. Making me his mother. It seems wrong for you to call me anything but my first name."

He regards me as I calmly eat. My phone rings again. I answer without looking or turning away from my food. I put it on speaker phone naturally.

"What?"

"Mother," Tim greats in his bored tone.

"How is it?"

"Boring. He talks about you non-stop."

"Stunning." Our tones were alike.

"Bruce has offered to pick me up."

"I could come get you."

"Bruce is already on his way. We are having a boys night. He is going to show me some moves then work out with me."

"I feel left out on this."

"You work out more than enough, Mother. It does nothing for your figure."

"Pleasant to hear," I growl. "I try at least."

He is quiet for a moment.

"Who's in the house?" he asks in a dark growl.

"I'm fine, Tim. We're eating."

"I'll kill them if they hurt you."

"Tim."

I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I mean, 'I'll even the field, if they hurt you.'"

"Good boy. Can't have any open threats like that when people can target you."

"Tim," I hear Bruce call in the background.

"I'll call before Bruce brings me home."

"I think you should stay with Bruce for the weekend. Get some masculine influence."

"Mother, I live with you. Men are in and out of that house."

I growl threateningly.

"Are you calling me a whore, Timothy?" I demand in an ice cold, dark hiss.

I hear him clear his throat.

"Mother, I meant it inth good way. People are looking out for you. You have good friends. It just happens that they are all men."

"Good night, Timothy."

I hang up on him. Joker laughed. I glare at him.

"What a way with words."

"Dancing with myself, when there's no one else in sight," went my phone.

"What?"

"Mae!"

"Hey!" I greet in a chipper voice. "We up for tomorrow in the day? I really need help finding a dress."

"Sure are. Boss man gave me the day. Speaking of. Is he there?"

"Yep."

I didn't put the speaker phone on. I knew the ringtone. Tim didn't change that one.

"Don't let him know it's me."

"Sure thing."

"I'll meet you at the strip around 10am."

"Alright. Just call me when you see me."

We hung up. Joker was looking at me curiously.

"I don't like my, uh, _things_ being played with by somebody else."

I look at him. I glare.

"Your thing?! Are you calling me an object?!" I demand at a yell.

He just looks at me.

"I am not yours! I feed you a meal and you claim me!"

"I claimed you years before."

"Shut up!" I yell while standing. My chair screached. I glare at him. Anger was the only thing I felt. "I will do as I wish, see who I wish, and date whom ever I choose. You have no say."

"I chose you to be the mother of Tim."

"That does not make me yours!"

"No matter what you say, you're mine."

I yell in frustration and pounch the table. I calm myself quickly. I became peacefully blank. This was where people should get scared. I turn my back to him.

"I have a date. He has asked me to go steady with him. I accepted."

My words were clear, crisp, smooth, emotionless.

" Let's make a fast plan, watch it burn to the ground."

I turn sharply and flip the phone open.

"Get it over with. Threaten me so I can get back to my business," I growl darkly.

CLICK.

They hung up. I close my phone slowly and put it in my pocket.

"Now. As I was saying. Evil clown or not. You do not own people. I'm not married to you. Nor will I ever be. Now get out before I do something drastic."

I wait with my back to him. I turn around some time later. He was gone. A red tulip in his place.


	16. Black spot on the white page

"Maeve," Harleen says while looking over racks for me. It was noon and we were still looking.

I come out with two dresses. Harleen's eyes sparkle.

"Get them both and wear that one tonight," she says grabbing the one in mt left hand. "You love green."

I laugh as we pay and leave. We were having a girls day. We spent the day shopping and laughing.

"Got a man yet?" Harleen asks as we sit down at lunch.

She had a wig on and those large sunglasses that famous people wear. The café wasn't too busy.

"Not yet. I think Bruce is trying to warm me up."

"Is it working?"

I smile and blush a little.

"Our first date, he took me to his yacht. Al had made a three course meal. It was beautiful. He was a complete gentleman. He actually listens to me. He does act awkward about Timoth either. I think I am."

She smiles. "What of Dante? He sounded like he was trying to win you."

I frown. "Dante's a friend."

"So is Bruce."

I sober. I sit back to think about it. Dante had been there for me and Tim, through it all. Tim was good with both men. I had never thought of Dante that way.

"Miss Lorcan," a cheerful voice calls as they spot me.

I glance at them. Edward. He had cut his long hair. He looked better now. I smile. Ignoring my phone.  
"Edward, please call me Maeve."

"I didn't see you leaving work."

Awkward.

"I had the day off. Sunday and all. What were you doing at work?"

"Working on my invention."

I smile again. He didn't look at Harleen. She was on a cell phone.

"Best be off. Good day, Miss Lorcan."

He left quickly. We ate and left. Beauty now, as Harleen said. We went and got our hair done and our nails. Harleen went home with me. Tim was over at Dante's tonight. He had insisted, wanting me to have more time to myself. He said I was always busy or with somebody.

Harleen put my make up on me and dolled me up. I finally put the dress on. It went to my knees. The dress was starpless. The chest consisted of a dark sage green that connected with a jewel in the middle. The rest of the dress was a light clover green. It was beaded under the chest. It clung to my form down to my waist where it belled out slowly. The ende of the dress had dark sage green colored of ruffs.

My hair was in ringlets that bounced around me. They were pulled back in the front like one of those hairdoes from Gone With The Wind. A simple dimond necklace was around my neck. Harleen had insisted on black opera gloves. I was stunning. I looked unearthly. Breath taking.

I took a cab to the party. The place was in full swing when I arrived. They had those grand stairs so I had to descend to get to the party, while in full sight of everyone. It was beautiful. I was amazed with it as I stepped down the stairs. I didn't notice the whispers or stares from people all over the room. It was dimmed in the room to give it a romantic feel. The live band on stage was good. I had put the planning in one of my worker's hands.

"Maeve."

I jumped a little. I turn to look at the person. I smile up at them. It was Bruce. I did notice people starring after he mentioned it.

"You look beautiful. All the eyes of Gotham are on you," he whispers in my ear with a smile.

I blush and feel rediculous.

"I went shopping with my friend. She went nuts on me," I explain in a soft voice.

I felt shy then. I smile again as I see Gordon and Barbara.

"Barb!" I say hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. "Good to see you."

"You too, Maeve. You never stop by anymore. You look devestating."

I blush again as she looks me over. Everything was good after that. The press that was there took pictures of Bruce and I together, me alone, and anything Bruce or I did. I mingled and talked to all the people I knew.

"How is your night, Miss Lorcan?" I was talking with the mayor.

"Great. If you will excuse us. Bruce," I ask turning to look up at him.

We slip away and head for the drinks.

"Maeve."

I turn naturally. My name had been said so much that I turned with a smile and a photogenic look. I had to. The photographers were all over me. I smile truly at the person once I see them.

"Edward," I say happily looking up at him. He was in a tux with a pretty girl with blond curls that didn't reach past her chin. The dress was beautiful but testing it in my view. "How good it is to see you."

"And you, Maeve. Mr. Wayne," he greets. He was not as oddly nerdy as he had been when I first met him or spoke to him the other day.

"Mr. Enygma."

I look up as Bruce holds out a glass to me. I smile and take it gracefully. All eyes turn to me as I lift the glass daintily and sip it. I blush as I notice. The girl on Edward's arm looked annoyed with me. I resist taking another.

"Thank you, Bruce. How is your night?"

"Good. Good. I didn't ask who you were having lunch with. What was her name?"

He seemed seriously interested. I speak the truth without a name.

"An old friend. She was finally able to break away from work and visit me."

"Ah," he says sounding like it was inlightening. "What was her name? I think I have seen her before."

I lie now. I give the name that Harleen liked the most and wished was hers.

"Juiliana."

It was impossible to tell that I lied. I smiled as I sipped my drink cooly. Bruce gave me a look. Edward didn't see it. I smile up at Bruce.

"I'm glad you could both come. I hate these things. Too many people and too much press. I love having people I at least know here. Makes me feel like I'm not the black spot on the white page."

Bruce and Edward laugh. The girl quickly laughs with Edward. I smile with a little blush. I quickly stop though. My phone was vibrating. I had left it on for Tim. I sober and pull it out.

"Hello?"

"Mother," Tim sounded rushed. Almost paniced.

"Tim?" I ask quickly, becoming concerned. "What's wrong?"

I felt a cold chill as I pale suddenly. Tim never sounded like this. I drop my glass and run for the door while pushing people out of the way. Bruce ran after me.

"Where are you, Tim?" I demand with a hint of panic.

"Mother, they got Dante. He-"

I heard his breathing still and the sounds of people talking in the background. I was on the street. I look up as Bruce comes out.

"I need your car, Bruce. Tim- Dante. He got Dante."

I snatch his keys from his pocket. He gets in before I can stop him. I didn't care. I was too busy waiting for Tim to speak again. I was speeding for Dante's home. Horns following my trail.

"Mother," he whispers, "he wants to see you. He was upset with you not listening."

I hear the phone being transferred. A different pattern of breathing.

"Maeve."

Curses fly from my mouth as I slam my fist with the phone on the wheel and jerk violently in rage. The sound of the tires squealing is deffenately heard on the other side of my phone.

"Leave Tim and Dante out of this," I growl in my dark tone.

"Maeve, dear, Mr. Dent was in the way."

"He was watching Tim. Leave Dante out of it. I had asked him to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, so you could, uh, _mingle_ with the whos-who of Gotham."

"It was job required."

"Was it, uh, required to go with Mr. Wayne. Maybe I should snub this at the point of the problem."

"NO!" I yell quickly. Too quickly. "He is just keeping an eye on me. He's one of my few friends and was there to support me."

"Suppurt? Is that what you, uh, call it?"

I pause. Calming. My dark tone was not going away yet.

"I can just fix this all. I could really go down with the car. I mean, you do want me alive. Maybe I should solve this at the, uh, _point of the problem_?"

Silence. I laugh. Dark and so unlike me. Bruce was silent in the seat next to me. I was speeding faster and driving dangerously. I could feel the adrinaline in me.

"Oh. I seem to have found something," I say with a laugh. I become stern now, "I think you see my point. Let Dante go. Unharmed, breathing, no threat of death, pain, anything. Maybe when I get a call from Gordon conferming Dante Dent's safety with you nowhere in sight, then I will stop toying with death and park safely."

I hear him laugh.

"What fun you are, Maeve."

"Fun? I'll show you fun. Come to my home again and I will not be kind. I'll not let you leave the way you came."

He laughs harder.

"I give you fifteen minutes," I say with a smile and that tone people use when they say to have a nice day.

I hang up.


	17. Leave me alone romantically

**Author's Note**_**: I have close to two thousand reads on this story. 200 alone in the first chapter. I feel like I owe you all this chapter. Don't forget**_**, ALL THOUGHTS AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY ARE WELCOME. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM MY READERS. **

"Maeve," Bruce asks in a soft tone.

I glance at him while drifting a turn. He was calm with my driving, unsure of my emotions.

"What's going on?"

I give a short, tight laugh.  
"I'm tired of people using me. Claiming me. If that is how my life will be, I'll end it all."

I open my phone with a jerk of my wrist.

"Jim."

"What are you doing, Mae?!" Dante yells from the other end.

I smile and slow. The police cruiser following me slows as well.

"How was Tim?" I ask softly.

"Fine. Reading a book."

I sigh. I spin the car around.  
"What's this all about?"

"He thinks I'm his. In his mind, Tim is his son and I'm his wife. Don't ask why. I found out the other night."

"Who is he?" Bruce asks.

"The Joker."

Silence on both ends of the phone. Bruce looked up at me with a serious look.

"Tim."

"Safe. The Joker would never hurt him. Harleen will watch him as well."

I wave at the officer in the cruiser as he pulls over and lets me pass. I drive carefully now. I was going for my home. It was on the other side of Gotham. Near Bruce's house. Well a few miles near it. I pull over at Bruce's and get out. I took off at a run with my purse on my shoulder and my heels clicking.

I ran up to the gate and vaulted over the metal fence with one hand. It was a simple older home. Brick and two stories. From the turn of the century. The door was opened for me as I burst up the stairs. The scion at the door looked shocked by me.

I bolted sharply out of the way of two scions walking through the dinning room. My fist flew at the first sighting of green. My whole weight was put into it. He stumbled and hit the wall to his left from the impact of my tiny fist on his face. He laughed as he saw me. My purse was thrown from my shoulder and I was launched into an attack. He dodged. He was not going to attack. It angered me more.

"You stupid, clown!" I yell while swinging and kicking away in a blur. "You put my boy in danger!"

"Danger?" he laughs. "Look in the, uh, mirror."

I land the greatest hit. He grunts as me folds over at the waist, holding himself. I had hit him many times during my main attack. I stood over him with heaving breaths of anger. I knew my eyes were cold and my cheeks were flushed. I was like a flame of anger and he was the Earth, supplying me with an endless supply of tember to keep burning.

"Mother?"

I whirl around and speed at the boy. He looks shocked by my embrace and show of such emotion. I held him to me tightly and ran my fingers through his hair while kissing his cheek and looking him over. He smiled at me as he caught my eye.

"I thought you were at that party. You said you were required to stay for another few hours."

"I was, Tim. I took off."

His eyes widen. He grips my arms.

"Mother! You never do that. The media is going to go nuts."

I laugh.

"Let them. I just went joy riding in Bruce's Lamborghini. They have more than enough to go nuts with."

His eyes widen as he bursts out laughing with me.

"You mean, you just sped around Gotham dangerously like you did during high school and before you joined the force?"

I laugh harder. We pull apart and I put a hand over my chest as I try to calm my laughing so I could calm my breathing.

"The very same."

"Did you wreck it?"

"No."

I smile brightly.

"If I wrecked my boss's car, I would insist on buying a new one and thus we would be behind on things for a while. A _long _while. I think Gordon is on his way over."

The Joker gave me alook. I glare at him, threat clear in my eyes. He throws something down on the table before leaving. His scions rushed to follow him. The place was empty. I turn to look at what was left behind as Timothy goes back upstairs to his room.

Green and purple tuilps with two cards.

"Ace of Spades and The Joker."

I turn around with my fist flying. I stop it an inch from the person's face. The Batman. I pull my fist back slowly. My eyes were hardened and the flowers were clutched to my chest. I turn around with a sigh of annoyance.

"Will I ever have a normal life? If it isn't one thing it's another," I say while going into the kitchen, the focus of where the scions had been.

I gasp. Gifts, balloons, flowers, and candy covered my counters and small table.

"What does he want with you?" The Batman asks in his growl of a voice.

I glance at him as I pull out a blade and stab the first balloon. I wasn't kind about it.

"I don't know. Nor do I care. I just want all men to leave me alone romantically."


	18. Fire

The next day, I pretended that it all didn't happen. The media and people wouldn't let me. My face was all over the news. It was finally happening. The media was finally having that field day about Bruce and I. I arrived at work to security guards swarming me to keep the mass of media away from me.

"Well, Miss Lorcan," Tim says sarcastically while sitting with me. He had the day off. "How was your night?"

"Fine. I would just appreciate it if you didn't tell him things about me."

Bruce didn't come down to see me at lunch. He ignored me all together for the next few days. I had been under watch by Gordon. He stopped having police follow me every where. They stayed outside my home at night though.

"The Riddler has struck again, Mother," Tim says while coming into my office at home.

I had not been working late lately. I had been rushing to get out of there. At first I would try to talk to Bruce. I gave up and started returning the cold shoulder he gave me. I was more focused on my work.

I had been kept informed on the Riddler. When I didn't work I was either at home with Tim or out at parties with Harleen. The Joker had not said anything about my late nights to her. She said he thought it was fine.

I was currently dressed up in skin tight leather pants, a red tube top, and biker boots. My hair was normal. Harleen wore a skirt and a frilly top. Both of us had our skin powdered with glitter. We were dressed to kill. I'm on the dance floor. Harleen and I danced with who ever we pleased. She was drinking. I had only one drink, water.

"Come on, Mae-Mae," Harleen pouts.

I look up at her with a stern look. She had pulled me out to the cold street. The two men stood a little away, letting us talk.

"He wants to give us a lift."

"No."

"I can't drive home."

"Which is why I am sober."

"Mae!"

"Hot or not! No!" I snap.

I turn when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I was up tight now. Bruce. I glare before turning on my heel and linking arms with Harleen before pulling her into the crowd. I had always been good at getting through large crowds smoothly. No fuss.

Bruce was calling my name. Harleen was looking back at him and giving me an astonished look.

"What happened? Why aren't you stopping?"  
"He isn't who I thought he was."

She gives me a look with wide eyes. I pull away from her as we reach the uncrowded streets a few blocks away from the night club. I slowed a little to help Harleen walk better. She was stumbling and swaying. I just had to get her to the corner of 5th and Main. Her ride would get her from there. I was late as it was.

"What was that?" Harleen whispers as we pause to pick her up.

"Nothing, Har. Just hurry up. We're late," I say in a calming voice.

She was panicking. She smiles as I lift her and speed our pace up. I had heard what she had. Scuffling in the alley not too far behind us and people following us. We eventually ran. Harleen was on wit's end. I was just trying to keep her safe. She screamed sharply at a high octave as a car pulled up in front of us. She was cowering behind me. I stood calmly with my face blank. Why must my friend be a pansy?

The door in front of me was flung open with force. The Joker got out of the door opened by the man in the clown mask. Joker stood up and looked down at Harleen. Harleen squealed and jumped at him happily. She was trashed. I caught her instinctively as she tripped in her high heels.

"Har, I said to not make quick movements," I snap while righting her.

"Somebody was following us, Boss Man," Harleen says stupidly with a wide smile to the Joker.

Joker becomes serious as he looks at the street then me. I glare challengingly up at him.

"Get in the car, Miss Lorcan. It isn't safe for you to walk at this hour," he says while locking eyes with me.

I laugh. "You are the biggest danger to me. Why would I choose a greater danger over a smaller one? I have nothing on me of value. What would anyone want with me?"

I walk away before he can respond. Harleen calls a drunken good bye. I wave over my shoulder as I walk calmly down the street toward my home. Cars passed randomly. It was late. Late for even most of Gotham. 3am. I had stayed later than expected. I hum as I was calmly.

I stiffen. The sound of somebody walking behind me. I don't look. Never look. I don't change my pace. I remain humming. More feet join. One or two new sets adding to the single pair. The new ones are heavy. Cloth shifting.

I burst into a sprint. I jump over a parked car and run at full speed. Down an alley. I don't pause as I jump onto a dumpster and launch onto the fire escape. For a moment. I hang with only my grip on the metal holding me there. I pull up and scramble onto the ledge quietly. I look down with my breathing calm as the three come down the alley. The one in the front was tall and thin. He had a green bowler hat on and a suit. Green. Black tie. A cane? The gold handle glinted in the little light of the alley. A question mark.

I have no time to think as I let a scream out and swing at the person. I had been grabbed from behind. They had a bad grip. I flipped over the edge of the fire escape and hung by one hand. I knew the Riddler and his men saw me. I was dangling with a bad grip holding me. I have no time to think as I scream again as my grip fails and I fall.

I hit the ground hard. I lay dazed on the ground. My arms cradling my head, the same way I had landed.

"Miss Lorcan," the voice sounded somewhat familiar.  
I groan. Too caught up with the gash on my calf and the sting all over. He seemed aggravated that I was ignoring him. I cry out as he kicks my already sore ribs.  
I stand. Pissed. The pain was forgotten. I pull the lid off of the trash can next to me.

"I wouldn't if I were you," The Riddler says in a warning tone.

I bash the guy closest to me with all my weight. He cries out as he shacks his head on the brick wall. He falls to the ground, out. I smack my next target with the metal lid. He starts up on blocking.  
I kick out. He forgets about my hands as he blocks my foot. The edge of the lid bashed his nose. The crack was loud and blood flowed out quickly after.

I stumble. My next opponent was the last remaining besides The Riddler. He was tall and wore some kind of armor. I quickly change from offensive to defensive. The lid was now used to block the blades on his gauntlets.

I scream as he scratches the front of my shirt over my abdominal and sweeps my feet out. I have no time to protect my head.

Nothing. I open my eyes at the feel of strong arms holding me at an angle from the ground. I sigh. Fatigue and my pain hitting me in a sudden wave. The Riddler grinned at me as my once opponent held me in his arms in the bridal fashion. I lay limp. The scratch on my abdominal was deeper than I thought and sending the strongest flames of pain. My gash was the next most painful.

A hand brushes my face softly. I had blood there. I had busted my lip. My pale blue eyes flutter open again at the touch. I weakly batted the hand away.

"This must be what Mr. Wayne sees in her," The Riddler says as he stands over me.

"Wayne," I groan out in a husky sounding voice from the pain. "Wayne is a pig."

The Riddler laughs loudly. The man holding me gently lowers me to the ground. I gasp in pain as I touch the cold ground.

"God!" I yell as he touches my wound while pulling my top up enough to see the damage.  
"Riddle me this, what grows strong in the forest and dies in the arms of water?"

I caught the eyes of the man looking me over. He had a mask on. He looked as if he was sorry. I grab hold of the wall and struggle to my feet. I wouldn't put too much weight on my injured left leg. Both men were relaxed. I bolt. Well, as quickly as I could with a pained limp.

"Batman!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Batman! HELP!"

I scream in fright and pain as I see the man coming after me. Lights blaze to life from my right. The force of the man hitting me throws me out of the way. I roll from the impact. Everything was slowing. All sound gone. The rushing of my blood in my veins was the only sound. The man had bolted without pause after saving me from the vehicle.

I say the masked man jumping from his bike quickly and running for me. I smile as I see his lips moving rapidly and he drops to his knees next to my limp form.

"Bat-man," I whisper in a dreamy voice.

Black covered my vision. Floating. Nothing.


	19. Earth is green, Fire is red

"Oh," I groan as I wake up.

The weight on the edge of the bed near me shifts. My eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mae," a voice whispers hopefully.

"Bruce," I croak.

His face fills my sight. I frown. I sit up quickly. He tries to push me down. I was angry and pulling on one of his t-shirts. Bruce stood shocked by the bed as I limped around.

I limp down the hall briskly. Al frowns at the sight of me. He had a trey in his hands.

"Miss Lorcan, it is not advised to be moving about. You need rest," he says as I walk by.

"I'm going to train. That man in black has my interest. I wish to try again."

"He beat you once, quite easily."

"Hopefully, I shall be more of a challenge next time."

I went right for the weight room in Bruce's manor. I practiced all day. I worked my every sense. Bruce sat and watched as I worked what I could while injured.  
I went to work the next day like nothing had happened. I had a beef with the Riddler and his 'man' was on my list. I sat at my desk while thinking.

How had I arrived at Bruce's? Why had he not asked about what happened?

I shift thoughts. I had come across Applied Sciences last year. Well, it had caught my attention more than the first year of working here. I was going to ask about it.

I go straight to Lucius' office. Bruce and Lucius look up as I knock on the open door. I walk in as smoothly as I could. My leg hurt, but I didn't want to show it. I ignore Bruce.

"Mr. Fox, I was hoping to speak to you concerning a monetary factor."

He gives me a questioning look. He noticed how careful I was of my word choices and how official I was behaving. Bruce frowns as he waits for me to go on. I lock eyes with Lucius.

"Privately," I add in a calm tone like it was obvious, but I wished to not point it out.

"Perhaps I'll stop by later," Bruce says while standing.

He walks toward the door behind me. He pauses with our shoulders in line. His face was turned to look at my cool features. I showed no sign of acknowledging his presence. He looks dejected as he continues on his way. He closes the door softly.

I relax and limp over to a seat.

"What can I help you with?" Lucius asks with a welcoming smile.

"Applied Sciences."

He shells up. Walls snapping into place. I take it all in. There was something there. My detective side pushes for more.

I cross my legs and fold my hands over my knee. I keep my focus on him.

"I stumbled across it. At first I thought nothing of it. Then I looked again. I was denied access. What ever could be so secret, special, that I am locked out? I thought about it for the last few years. Looking more into it. Older files on it were buried away. I dug them up. Reports on where our money is going. Things like that." I pause to let it sink in. "A good portion going to a supposedly closed department. Curious, I thought. I checked for when the department began receiving more money. Funny time."

Silence. I wait for his thoughts. Anything. I receive what I had expected. Ignorance, false ignorance.

"What exactly are you implying, Miss Lorcan?"

I laugh. I smile as I shift in my chair to relax more and watch him closely.

"You know. The Bat arrives _after_ new equipment orders by a dead department. Money being directed there. Things coming in for a dead department. Very curious, Mr. Fox."

I stand.

"I think it best for you to forget it, Miss Lorcan."

"I wish I could. Don't tell him, Lucius. I thought it best to inform you of my discovery."

I noticed Bruce looking in on me at work through out the week. Tim was working with me at night. We worked in the near empty dinning room.

The pain was nothing now. The cuts were closed but still looked angry. Tim and I had come to an agreement. He could visit with the Joker after school, on weekends he could visit, but not stay the night. It wasn't a good agreement, but Tim was happy.

The Joker was over with Harleen tonight. Harleen looked just like she did during our nights out. Joker had his hair done in a brown color, no make up, and normal clothes.

I had not been able to change out of my business suit. I had worn a purple shirt today. I had just walked in the door when Tim came in with them.

My briefcase had just hit the table when Tim called out saying he was here. My other hand was up, ready to take my hair down.

"Tim," I greet with a smile as I turn around. "I thought you wouldn't be here for a little while yet."

I turn my back to them while slipping the blade from the band under my skirt.The Joker and Harleen close the door and sit on the couch. Tim was tense at the sight of my blades. I had at least three blades.

"Mother," Tim says in a warning tone.

I glance back at him. He had a stern look. My eyes roll as I twirl a blade in my right hand.

"I'm not going out unprepared. He beat me once."

I turn my back to them as I let my hair bounce down and go into the kitchen. The sound of heels follow me. I sigh as I pull glasses out.

"Who?" Harleen asks as she sits on the counter.

"Nobody."

"Are you practicing tonight, Mother?"

"No."

Tim gives me a look. I putt around getting drinks and getting dishes out.

_**Bling! Bling!**_

We all turn to look toward the door. I push past Joker. He was standing and about to go to the door. I send him a look. He smirks before going into the kitchen.

I slowly unbolt the door. My hand rests on the handle. The came quick. .._.Too _quick. I look through the peek hole. Somebody with a baseball cap with the company logo of the food place I had ordered from.

I open the door wide. The person slowly lifts their head. I stare. The Riddler.

I react ssuddenly without thought. The door slams on the man-in-black's arm. The noice echoed. I pay no mind to it as I quick open the door and commence the fight.

He flipped over the railling. I smirk as I swing over it with one arm. I landed softly, just as he had. We circle each other while watching and prepared to defend or attack.

"I've been working for this," I say as we pause our circling.

I pull my heels of. Riddler cries out as I throw them toward him. Joker was watching through the window with Harleen. Tim was at the door. Glaring up at The Riddler.

I block with my forearm as the man-in-black attacks. I affectively block. I got hits in just as equally as he did. I had the worse of it though.

I cry out as I'm gathered up suddenly. The person had come out of nowhere and got on the porch. I had been in the middle of a powerful roundhouse.  
I fall into the person on the porch. Batman was attacking my once opponent. Both had masks on. I pull away from the arms holding me up. I glared. The Riddler was smiling at me. His mask was simple. I glare up at him harder.

"Did you ever figure my riddle out, Miss Lorcan?" he asks as I watch him carefully.

"Fire."

He smirks.

"What has always been, is seen every day, and gives life?"

I frown. My mind whirls as the things blend.

"Earth. Earth is the creater of life," I say with realization. "What are you getting at?"

"Earth is green, Fire is red. There is little question as to what I mean."


	20. She fainted FAINTED!

The Riddler flew down the stairs. I stood at the top of them with a dark look in my eyes. I had no idea what he meant, but he had touched my face softly.

"I severely dislike people touching me in such an intement way," I say darkly.

He got up with the help of the man-in-black. Batman was next to me on the porch. I whirl around as The Riddler beat a hasty retreat.

SMACK!

My face was rosy with anger. He slowly turned his head to look at me. My hand lifted to swing again. I pause with it raised and set to swing. My fist curls tight as I search his eyes. My flush of anger evaporates.

My voice softens to a whisper, upset but soft. "Why do you care? I was doing fine. Always rushing to my rescue. Can't you find another woman to favor?"

"You are the focus for all of them," he says in his growl of a gravelly voice.

My eyes close as I look away. Toward my now closed door. I sigh.

"Because you favor me. I fight back without a mask. My _friends_," my eyes lock on his again, "are important people."

I step closer to him. He stands still as I lean on him and stretch to reach his face. My lips brush his cheek with my palms pressed against his chest.

"Good night, Bruce," I whisper softly in his ear before going in the door Tim held open.

Joker stayed the night. Tim kept his distance from me. I was silent for the rest of the night and looked depressed. I felt it. For once I wanted somebody to be there for me. Joker did in the end. I would have objected, but Harleen was not going to help.

We both lay on my bed, on our sides, facing each other. Both of us were silent. I didn't remember feeling tired or falling asleep.

I woke in the Joker's arms. I felt safe and calm in his arms. I wanted it to last a little longer. It did. I eventually had to get up and go to work.

I came in all black. I wore no jacket either and my hair was down. Bruce stood from the seat next to my office door. I didn't look at him. I walked right by him and closed the door before he could come in.

I fell into my chair. My eyes became focused on my monitor.

"Miss Lorcan?" Judy, my secretary, asks in a meek and hesitant voice.

"Yes?" I ask in a distracted tone, it was obvious that my focus was else where. I let an aggravated sigh out before breaking the long pause. "Come on in, Bruce."

The door opens a few seconds later. I was looking at something on the computer. My right hand absently slides the folder from my desk and into a drawer while Bruce watches and comes closer to my desk. He stands in front of my desk, a thick presence that demanded my attention. I ignore him, easily.

"This came in," Judy says briskly as she rushes in, dropping something on my desk, and almost running out.

My hand slides over without looking to grab the big yellow envelope slowly. It slides back just as slowly. I frown at the feel. My hands open it in a distracted slowness.

My eyes widen a little as I finally turn to look in the large envelope. I mistakenly pull it out. A letter, a jewelry box, video, a blade, and two cards. I jump as a clip board is shoved in my face. A vase of green and purple tulips with a single white one. I sign and jump again as Bruce talks.

"Maeve, you can't ignore me forever."

"Sometimes I wish I could," I whisper while opening the velvet covered box. A silver chain with an emerald shaped like a spade.  
I put it on before reading the note. I fold it up and put it in the drawer with the file. I twirl the butterfly knife without thought as I call Gordon.

"Maeve," he greets in a bright tone. "Are you coming tonight to the Officers Ball?"

I close my eyes as a wash of emotional pain floods me.

"I have been advised not to go."

He pauses. When he speaks it's cautious. "By?"

"I have a video and letter from him. Judy will be sending it to the station in a moment."

"Send it here."

"Can't. I have to. This involves me now. I'm afraid that The Joker has some things to say in response to The Riddler."

It was all over the news. The Joker kidnapping Garcia's daughter and Timothy. I, of course, paled at this. Garcia's daughter was Tim's age or around there. I stood with Gordon, in front of the City Hall. Questions were flying everywhere.

"Miss Lorcan!" Media were calling my name, battling for me to answer their questions.

"Is it true that Timothy Lorcan was once kidnapped by the Joker?"

I keep my emotions hidden as I try to not give things, my thoughts, away.

"He was. He will be fine. I'm greatly concerned for his health, but happy that he is able to be there along with Dorthia. Timothy will look out for her and do what he can."

I sigh as I sit at my desk in my office. Judy was rejecting most of my calls. I had requested silence and locked my door. All lights in the room were off. I couldn't get piece at home. The media called non-stop and the police patrolled outside. Harleen hadn't called me in a week, since the kidnapping.

I was crying. I sat at my desk with my head in my hands and cried. I could do nothing. I was stressed to the point of breaking. I hadn't really slept more than an hour or two every other night or so. I hardly ate.

I had no body to go to. Bruce? No. He gave me sad looks and tried to not talk to me. I knew he would go all Batman on me if I tried. Harleen… Dante was too busy trying to keep up with his new job and staying out of the mob's hands.

I was sobbing a little while ago. It was just crying now. I hate crying. It is weakness. My boy was taken because of me. I had a feeling that the Joker was taking him now. Teaching him. Tim had been going out late and spending a lot of time with him before this.

I let a hiccup out as I feel my pain wash over me.

"Miss Lorcan?" Judy asks in a soft, frightened, hesitant voice over the buzzer, as I call it.

I keep my eyes on my legs. Tears silently rolling down my face. When I speak my voice was dead of everything, like never before, it was slow and laking anything to give it difference. Like I sounded when Rachel died. Weak. I sounded weak.

"What?" I ask in a soft voice that sounded like a whisper.

"A Mr. Nygma is here…"

"I said nobody, Judy. Not even Bruce," I snip in my weak, dead whisper.

Silence. Pausing. I can hear the sound of people in the offices on my floor working.

"I'm coming in," she says sternly.

My door opens quickly. I jerk up to a standing position in an unnatural, smooth way, like I had been pulled up by strings. I glare at her. She stands boldly in my door way. Mr. Nygma stood by her desk, fiddling nervously.

"I said not to bother me," I growl. I sounded dark and threatening.

She gulps nervously. I watch her with my shoulders hunched and my head tilted. Like the Joker. I spot the fear in her eyes in a heart beat. I jumped over the table and was in front of her in an instant. I had little time to think as her legs give and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Down she fell.

My arms flash out to catch her. I hold her in my arms with a dumbfounded look. She was taller than me and had a stronger build to her. I was shocked that she had just fainted. FAINTED! Of all things! I groan in aggrivation as Bruce just happens to be walking by.

His eyes widen and his male instincts kick in. He rushed over quickly. I have nothing to say as he takes her from me and lays her on my couch. I stand awkwardly where he left me. I didn't know what to do. I was never the one for this kind of thing.

I turn on my heel and rake my hand through my hair roughly. A growl escapes me as I glide over to my desk. Bruce glanced at me. I let a yell of frustration out.

The contents on top of my desk fly everywhere. Thank God, the computer was on the other desk. Bruce was standing protectively in front of Judy. I glare. I was hunched again. The sight. Something about it clicked wrong in my mind.

"Get your whore and get out!" I bellow. Rage filling me.

He had been flirting with her lately and sending her looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I thought nothing of it. Until now.

"I'm tired of it! Either fuck her and quit trying to act like you care for me or ignore me all together! I hate when people act like I am some delicate thing! Where were you when I needed you?! You are obviously there for her! The woman is weak!"

I had my keys, briefcase, purse and phone in hand as I marched out of the room. Heads quickly turned back to work when they saw me exiting my office. I just left.

I didn't get too far. I stalked back and forth on the top level of the parking garage. The sun was glaring down on me. My head was down and I had a blade dancing in my hand. I couldn't take it. I needed somebody to vent to before I vented violently.

Driving was out of the question. Walking. Walking was good. Help me cool down. Alfred would listen. I flipped the blad shut and slipped it away smoothly as I made my mind up and set out for my destination. My purse was in my car with my briefcase. I had slipped my wallet and cell phone into my pockets.

People kept their distance as I walked. Moving to stay out of my way and not touch me. My phone was ringing consecutively. It was far from my mind as I walked single mindedly for the manor. Strides even, confident, precise.

I went right to the door and knocked in the same manner I had walked here.


	21. We shouldn't wait for you Can't

I look up at the door. Had I mentioned that it had been pouring? I was soaked. Alfred looked shocked to see me in such a state.

"Miss Lorcan, what are you doing out in the rain?"

I smile weakly.

"I need to talk to somebody I can trust."

He opens the door wider and lets me in. I step in. The sound of a clatter at the bottom of the stairs. My head snaps up quickly. A male. 19 or so. Handsom. Brown hair. I turn away from the gauking boy to look at Al.

"What of Master Wayne?" Al asks as I twirl a pen in my hand like I would the blade in my pocket.

I glare at the mention of Bruce.

"Is at work," I snip darkly as I stabe the pen into the table by me.

Al's eyes widen a little.

"What has the Master done now?"  
I frown.

"I'm tired of it, Al. It's because of him that this is happening to me. Then when I get used to it he goes and makes me look weak." My fists clinch as I speak. "Then when he starts to woo me and work so hard at winning me over," my hand smacks the table hard, "He ignores me! Like I am some common trash! Now Tim is gone! The Riddler is bothering me and The Joker thinks I belong to him! I'm sick and tired of men!"

I close my eyes at the releif I felt from getting that out. I let a deep breath out. Al looks a little stunned by my out burst.

"Sorry. Been bottling it up," I say in a soft, embarassed laugh. "I had nobody else to talk to. Nobody that would listen."

"Let's get some tea," Al says in a kind voice with one arm around my shoulders to lead me.

I nod as I start to cry again. I fall into the chair at the island bar in the kitchen. Al quickly starts to make tea. I lean forwards with my head buried in my arms.

"Is everything alright?" the boy asks as he makes his pressance known.

The boy sits next to me. His arm was lifted and ready to go around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that," Alfred says before the boy can touch me.

I sit up and look at Al as he puts a cup of tea in front of me. I sip it daintily.

"I was starting to fall for Bruce, Alfred," I wisher in admistion to something I tried to lie to myself about.

Alfred sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder. A sad laugh comes out.

"I always hated girls who went crying to others about their problems," I laugh through my tears.

"Sometimes we need to have somebody else to talk to about them."

"I'm afraid for once, Al. I can't control my suroundings any more. Tim is tilting and everything is shifting."

Al looks me in the eye. I showed the fear in my eyes once more. Tim was tilting towards the ways of the Joker. I sigh as I sit up and sip my tea. The tears had stopped. I was too stubborn to allow them to fall so long and freely.

"Alfred," Bruce calls as he steps into the kitchen without looking. "I need a few dowzen red tulips."

I stiffen. The cup is set down slowly and silently. I stand in a whirl as Bruce sees me. His eyes widened at the sight of me, soaked, once crying, and surrounded by the two men. I march out the back door to the garden.

I walked briskly for the drive. Bruce was hot on my heel.

"Maeve!" Bruce calls after me as he tries to catch up.

I whirl around on the drive when he turns me. I glar up at him. He stands tall. His face was shadowed by the lights further up the drive. I was in clear light. He looked down at me with too many thoughts and emotions in his eyes. I yank my arm from his.

"What do you want, Wayne?" I demand in a dark hiss. "More pretending? Just because I know, you want to 'care' about me?"

"No, Maeve," he demands in his forceful voice. I shiver at the voice. I rubbed my arms, cold from my soaked clothes and the chill wind. "I have always cared. I don't care that you know."

I laugh at him. It was a dark laugh, showing the strain on my heart and mind.

"Do you think I will believe that? You have been ignoring me and pretending I do not exist since I told you I knew," I snap.

He steps closer to me. Stretching his arm out to touch me. I jerk out of reach. Glarring death at him.

"Don't touch me."

He looks upset with my response to that. His hand falls and he looks me in the eye with such heat in his eyes that it almost hurt.

"You're going to get sick."

"Do I care?"

Silence. I look away from him. Looking longingly toward the lights of Gotham. I my anger was slipping away. Pain and sadness were filling that space. It would be gone in seconds. I look at Bruce with every bit of pain and sadness I felt.

"Rachel was right. He rules your life. We shouldn't wait for you. Can't," I whisper.

I turn and bolt down the drive then. I was glad it had stopped raining. Bruce wasn't shocked for long. He caught me at the closed gate. I was just about to climb it. I cry out as he grabs me from behind and lifts me over his shoulder. I yelled and struggled as he walked back to the mansion with me over his shoulder.

"Bruce!" I yell as he kicks the front doors open.

Alfred and the boy were there to watch.

"Bruce Wayne, you put me down now! I'm not going to listen to you! Let me go!" I cry as he marches up the stairs.

"Alfred, can you get some dry clothes for Miss Lorcan and some hot chocolate," Bruce calls as he leads me towards his room.

"I'm not staying here!"

I let out a startled cry as I'm dropped on the bed. Al comes in with a dress and under garments. I'm pushed into the bathroom. I stare at the closed door for a moment. I was freezing. I sigh and give in. The shower would be welcome.

I step out an hour later. I was dressed and frowning. Bruce frowned as well. Alfred smiled.

"Where did you get this dress, Al? Rachel's old clothes from when she was a kid?"

He smiles wider. I look down at the pink dress. It fit perfectly, well besides the strain from my chest.

"It fits nicely, Miss Lorcan. Just a small adjustment," Al says before handing Bruce the steaming cup and blanket.

I follow Bruce to the library down the hall. I sit on the chair I found myself in quite frequently when I came here as a child. Bruce throws the blanket over me while I sigh and lay back. My eyes open to frown at him as he puts the cup in my hands.

The boy was standing a little away. Bruce sat in the chair closest to me. I frown, but sip the drink. It was warm and felt good, physically and mentally. I sit up a bit more.

"I'm not forgiving you so easily this time, Wayne," I mutter before placing my drink on the table by me.

"How long shall Miss be staying?" Alfred asks as he peaks in.

I perk up and snap a reply before Bruce can.

"Not long. I have things to do. People to find."

"No." Bruce made it sound like a comand.

My head slowly turns to glare at him. He gazes at me calmly. The boy steps forward, speaking again, eyes on me but talking to Bruce.

"She isn't your wife, Bruce."

I laugh. "Thank God."

Bruce frowns at me. I pale.

"I wouldn't ever," I growl while locking eyes with Bruce.

"What's wrong with me? I could take care of you," Bruce defends.

I laugh at him as I wave my hands at me on the couch and everything in general.

"You got me in this mess. I could never just sit around now. You want a wife that will be home for you and let you protect her. I would be out there fighting along with you or being hurt constantly."

The phone on the table started to play Psyco Killer by The Talking Heads. I snatch it before Bruce could. I sit up with the blanket pooled in my lap.

"Hello?" I ask in a sweet tone as I look at the roof with the phone to my ear.

"Miss Lorcan," that unforgettable voice drawls.

I sigh as I roll my eyes and sit up a little straighter. I couldn't speak. Too anxious.

"How is your evening?" Trying to make small talk? What is he aiming at?

"Marvelous," I snear sarcastically. "Why are you trying to make small talk? Bored? Actually interested in my life? If so then here is a run down. My son was 'kidnapped' with the Mayor's daughter. My love interest pissed me off and ruined his chances. I'm soaking wet, in my dead sister's old dress. Wishing to kill you. Wondering when my secretary actually got courage. Thinking of ways to kill you and everybody who pisses me off. All in all, a great day."

He laughs. I hear voices in the background.

"I need your help with, uh. something, Maeve."

"No." It was automatic.

I snap the phone shut. I relax on the couch.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run awwaaaayy," my phone sings.

"What?" I growl into the phone.

"You, uh, need better mannors, Miss Lorcan."

"Shut up. _Not _having a_ good _day. Do men not understand that? Maybe if I stabbed you in the eye you might understand that," I hiss with my eyes closed. I looked relaxed.

"That would be fun," he laughs. My hand in my hair twitches. "I need you to get in with the Riddler."

"Why?" I sigh lazily, giving in.

"Help me get my town back."

"It's mine. Not yours."

I hang up on him again. He doesn't call back. I groan in a whinning way, before getting up and putting my shoes on. I gather my things before snatcing the keys Bruce left on the table.

"Got things to do at work," I say airily in explanation as I look at the keys.


	22. You're a candle

I stop at the door and throw the keys back at Bruce. I slip my phone out and call the cab company as I walk out of the mansion with my wet shoes on and a frown from Alfred. The cab picked me up at the end of the drive.

Once I got to work, the security guard jumped up to open the door for me. He smiled and walked briskly with me to the lift. I ignored most of what he said. I was calm, blank faced, and all emotions hidden. The doors shut in the man's face. I reach my floor.

When the doors open, the security for this floor stands quickly. He was eager. I glance at him as he stops me. I didn't hear a word me said. Something caught my attention.

"What?" I ask in a cold voice. I was making it normal to seem cold and detached or above this.

He looked a little less eager now. His smile slowly slipping to show a little fear.

"I thought you went home. Mr. Wayne said to search your office. I-" he ranted on, trying to explain.

"WHAT?!" I bellow as I march toward my office.

Gordon, and a few other officers were in my office. I throw the door open and glare at them all. I spotted Mr. Nygma sitting at a desk, working on something. He looked up at my outburst. Startled to see me back at work.

All heads in the office turn to look at me. The officers freeze with my things in their hands. Gordon quickly leaves his position next to the man trying to hack my computer to come to me. I snatch my folder from the officer closest to me.

"What are you doing in my office?" I growl darkly to Gordon. "Am I not trusted now? Get out!"

"Mae," Gordon says in a soft voice, reaching out to touch me in a soothing way like he had when I was younger.

"Don't touch me!" I snap as I'm across the room and out of his reach in seconds.

The officers blink at me. I push the man at my computer away. I close my eyes and take a calming breath. My hands press against my desk.

"What are you looking for?" I ask in a calm, soft voice.

"Maeve, we got a threat on you from the Riddler," Gordon says tentively.

I laugh. I laugh loud, darkly, and showing my true side in only that laugh. It was like the laugh of an insane killer or of person with nothing left. Crane would have loved to work with me, see how far I had gone from reality. It ended seconds later and it was impossible to tell that I had showed such and emotion. My face was serious and dark. My shoulders were hunched and my head was tilted again. A few of the officers backed up a step or shivered.

"If he wishes to try me he can," I say in my dark, cold, and demented tone. I sounded like I was about to kill the person to push me. "My death is nothing special, Jim. My son is out there, stolen from me and you are trying to protect a lost cause?"

"Maeve," Gordon pleads in a soft, fatherly tone. "You're not a lost cause. You're Gotham's Red Knight."

"I'm like Fire, Jim. I can be good, but I can be bad. I've brought too much trouble," I sigh.

I fall into my chair. Tired, worn. I rub my temples as Jim makes the officers stand outside the office. Jim Gordon stood in front of me, caring for me. Smiling at me.

"You're not fire, Mae. You're a candle. The candle of hope."

"That was Harvey Dent. That is Batman. That's you. That's Garcia. Not me. I've always been the one that works on my own, Jim. I'm the Black sheep in this mess. I'm the focus for it."

I sigh and look out the window at the lights of Gotham. Gordon is silent.

"I'm loosing sight of things, Jim. There is nothing left in Gotham for me to fight for. I keep going. Hoping for things to work out. We aren't lost yet. But…I wonder sometimes. Sometimes I wish I could just end this," I whisper softly as I lock eyes with Gordon.

He goes to touch me. I pull away and snap my emotions away. Guarding them. He steps back, a little pain in his eyes and sad for me. I pull out the file and pass it to him.

"Tim's. Tim has left me. He is still my son, Gordon. No matter what he does."

Gordon takes the file and leaves. I leave the door open and open the hidden drawer on my desk. I pull out the blade and twirl it with one hand. My other hand twirls as it sketches. I needed a disguise. I giggle at ideas as I scribble.

"Miss Lorcan."

I catch the blade smoothly at the voice. I twirl it again though with only that short pause. I didn't look up. It was Edward. He stood calmly in front of my desk. He stepped closer to see my work while I waited for what he wanted. He was waiting for me to speak.

"Get on with it, Edward."

He smirks at me. Looking me over in the small dress. I pay it no mind since my hair was wild and curling in a mass. It didn't look bad, but I didn't like how the hair framed my face and made me look soft, cute. Angelic.

"I heard Mr. Wayne was in the dog house."

I stab the blade into the desk as I throw my black pen over my shoulder and snatch the green one from the cup on my desk. I was focused.

"What of it, Edward? Bruce wants something from me. I said something about it. He got protective. I got mad. He ignored me after that. Nothing new for me."

He smirks again as he steps closer. Looking at my work. He takes the pen and paper. Drawing in an addition of his own.

I sit back and look at he paper. I smirk. Perfect. I lock eyes with him and smile. He smiles just as darkly as I was.

I stood under the spot light. My form looked perfect in the skin tight outfit. The black leather pants looked painted on. The corset top was black leather and strapless. An emerald mask covered my face. It stopped after the tip of my nose to show my red lips and painted white skin. My eyes were blackened so my skin color was hidden, and defined. Gold twirled around on the mask to add decoration, draw out the color of my eyes. I had gold contacts on to hide my eyes from the world. My red hair was in a half up-half down hair do of loose ringlets. Knee-high high-heeled boots that zipped up the sides went over the pants.

"Good evening," I purr in a dark, husky voice. Nothing like my normal voice.

I moved in a liquid grace that was seductive and threatening. Like a feline predator. I was on a stage. The Riddler sat on a throne like chair with Ra's Al Ghul behind him. The theater was empty, besides the small crowd of men.

I crouch in front of the group. I was playing up my sexuality for The Riddler. Milking these men for him. Showing the Riddler's power. I lick my painted red lips at the one closest to me. Trenton.

I pull back quick as a flash, still some how graceful. I strut over to the Riddler. I smirk at him as he eyes me in the out fit. I had a shoulder holster on with two guns on it. Both had strong bullets. Blades hung on my belt. I had two hunting knifes, one in each boot. The blades on my belt were five throwing knives. I had two straight razor on me, one on the belt and the other on the holster.

I had a butterfly knife in my hand. Twirling about before slipping it into the pouch for it on the holster. I was loaded down in other words. Riddler watched me idly as I listened to him talk to the men. Selling his idea. Planning to destroy Gotham, rule it. They thought it was just an invention that was great and Bruce didn't know about it.

"Sorry, boys, to interrupt, but I'm bored," I purr as I cut them off.

I stand and leave. Things to do. Sitting around and listening to men rant about things was not fun. I had a new ego and had to get it out. Confront people. I had to do something to get known.


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

To my readers:

I'm sorry to inform you all of the pathetic reasons behind my lack of updating. I've been in the midst, of moving for over a month now and still am not fully finished. During the first week of this move I lost the jump drive in the living room. Now this jump drive is my life. All of my stories, and when I say all I mean ALL, even one's I haven't posted. I have yet to have a chance to give a thorough search for it, and neither have my roommates. But do not fear. I will be searching soon. And I will pick up the stories.

But it may be a bit. I'm at the end of season for one of my jobs, and the boss and her cohort of a friend are slacking, in brain cells, and I spend more time stressing over solving this 'simple' issues that are unfathomable. I have no idea how they do it. Boss has been here two years and I still clean up after her blond mistakes. Now the other… Don't get me started. But I will be in a frenzy to help close the place down, and trust me it's a huge task. And after all of this, I hope to try getting on at the factory. Yay for better jobs.

And here is the kicker all:

**For Jezika fans**- I'm at a loss on where I was taking this. And I'm a bit stuck. If anyone has ideas, please please please tell this insipid author. I don't have that chapter after the last I posted for you all like I normally do.

**For Emaly fans**- I understand fully why I've not been able to post. I lost a gosh darned chapter somewhere and I found it. But now I have to go over it again and remember where I am. I believe the next chapter is written, but don't hold me to it until I have the jump drive. I know where I want this to go, but I don't have plot points set out, just hitting and missing with it. It's as much of a surprise for me as it is for you all when it comes out. I just happen to see it first. So keep an eye out once I put up the bulletin on my author's page when I find the drive.

**For Other fans**- Alright yall. Not sure I'm ever going to continue _Fire and Earth_. I royally ruined that somewhere and I can't, for the life of me, figure out where. But that was always just a wasting time kinda writing. I hate to say it though. I started it when I got bored in math class during high school and I would write on it every day, during math class. (It's a wonder that I aced that class. More of a wonder that I was never in trouble for not paying attention.) And now that math classes are over, until I get to college, I've not had reason to write on it. But I'm currently at a place without internet, so other stories I have posted on…sorry but they may not be continued either. Well, no, _Broken_ will be. That's a different story all together.

You see I started _Broken_ when I had a friend who was utterly depressed. And me being the nerd who doesn't get depressed, ever, I tried to understand her. And it's a fight for me to write that one. So I always have to upset somebody. And I loath doing that. SO! I've been trying to go on my own. And bugers' it aint workin'. So I have to bug my friend's again, try to get them to help me get a better feeling for well, this feeling. So hold on yall. It's a-comin'!

Thanks for taking the time to read this everyone. Please hold on tight, I'm going to fix all of this as soon as my special self can. And yes, I do so very much hope to never have this happen again.

_Gaibriel _


	24. BLURB

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the long wait on the update. But… I've currently run into a rut. I haven't really written anything on Broken or any other stories you are aware of. I have written a little on other stories, none really in the Batman or Harry Potter genre. Sadly I must admit that I have lost my muse for Broken, Harry Potter is a bit of a tangle of knots for me.

This Author's Note is to inform and enquire from all whether they would like to hear of my other stories or more of Broken and Potter. In the form of the last bit, I must put Broken up for adoption. I've little understanding of depression, if it was not noticeable to the eye within a few chapters. Not to mention I have lost all plans or ideas of where I originally wished for it to lead. I am willing to allow another author to take the reins and ride with it. There are a few conditions though, and they aren't too bother some. I want to a practice draft of where you would take the story, starting from where I have last posted and a short description of a few ideas, all preferably sent PM or email.

Please be warned that I hardly trust my own family or friends with reading my own works, let alone tell them my passwords for my drives or names for sites. As mentioned before, please message me.

Another story that is up, the sequel to the There Is No Turning Back The Clock. It will be the lives of the children. I will admit, I have nothing written for them, Nada. And It is completely open for any viewing eye to take hold of, but again please contact me with a short preview of the first chapter and a rough plot. I like to know that it will be in the right hands.

As for the other stories, they are numerous and vastly different, in my opinion. I'm currently on True Blood, Pirates of the Carribean, Anita Blake, and maybe a story or two on Repo! The Genetic Opera. Message me on your thoughts, y'all! I love to know what you all think. Thank you all for taking the time to read this useless blurb.

Gaibriel


End file.
